The Frostbitten Curse
by Frostbite2424
Summary: When Frostkit was born, she was born with a curse. The curse might have been a gift, but no one see's it that way. She has the power to save lives, and end them. Everything seems to be falling around her. Her best friend dies, (or does he?). She goes through a journey of hatred and love, just to find out, she might have to save them all.
1. Prologue

**These are the allegiances with the prologue at the end, so I am not against the rules.I still need some warriors and elders so if you can, I would like you to give me some ideas... If I repeated any names let me know and give me some ideas. There are 6 Skyclan cats available.(3warriors and 3 Elders) Also, if you have any descriptions for ones you come up with or ones I have, I will take a look at that too... Just state the cat name then under that add a description.**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**: Rainstar

**Deputy**: Fallenshade

**Medicine Cat(s)**: Blizzardrain

**Warriors**:

Dovesong

Rainleaf

Echomoon

Snowblaze

Blueflame

Leafwhisper

Mudclaw

Blazeleap

Mousepelt

Dewfang

Mosspelt

Mistrise

Mistystorm

Snowcloud

Featherheart

**Apprentices**:

Featherpaw

Squirrelpaw

Hazelpaw

**Queens**:

Brindleheart( expecting kits, but nursing Frostkit.)

Goldenpetal(kits- Skykit, Goldenkit, Dewkit)

**Elders**:

Roseheart

Liongrowl

**Shadowclan**:

**Leader**: Darkstar

**Deputy**: Frozenfoot - his name was changed after Frostkit bit him.

**Medicine cat**: Willowbreeze

**Warriors**:

Shadeheart

Fireburn- made a warrior right after a forest fire

Nightleaf

Frogpool

Deergraze

Duskfall

Rat-tooth

Toadhop

Scarface

One-ear

Dustwish

Finchwing

Loudgrowl

Willowblossom

Timberfoot

**Apprentices**:

Dustpaw

Nightpaw

**Queens**:

Flameheart

Treefall

**Elders**:

Timberheart

Foxpounce

**Riverclan**

**Leader**: Blossomstar

**Deputy**: Iceheart

**Medicine cat**: Reedfeather

**Warriors**:

Yarrowpelt

Hazel-leaf

Berryleap

Juniperstripe

Dusktooth

Mistybloom

Rainfeather

Dewreed

Fishwater

Clearpool

Briarblossom

Rainsplash

Stonetail

Ripplemist

Rockshade

**Apprentices**:

Thymepaw

Cinderpaw

Lizardpaw

**Queens**:

Loudgrowl

**Elders**

Poppyheart

Moonpuddle

**Windclan**:

**Leader**: Heatherstar

**Deputy**: Rabbithop

**Medicine cat:** Swiftleap

**Warriors:**

Breezefeather

Rabbitwhisker

Rainwhisper

Leaf-fall

Harefeather

Marigoldblossom

Firepetal

Fuzzyface

Gorsefang

Mosspool

Hailpoppy

Leafflower

Fawnberry

Nightpuddle

Morningscar

**Apprentices**

Cloudpaw

Dawnpaw

Duskpaw

**Queens**

Foxcloud

Lilycloud

**Elders**

Mapledawn

Mudjaw

**Skyclan**

**Leader:** Treestar

**Deputy:** Mudstream

**Medicine Cat: **Skybound

**Warriors**

Treeleap

Talltrail

Echoblaze

Blazeheart

Voletooth

Stonefall

Squirrelclaw

Treescar

Dewleaf

Raincloud

Leafshine

Fallenwater

(1)

(2)

(3)

**Apprentices**

Cloudpaw

Branchpaw

Clawpaw

**Queens**

Petalfall

Brightstorm

**Elders**

(4)

(5)

(6)

**Outside the Clans**

Willow

Princess

Fluffy

Humphrey

**Prologue**

"Fallenstar! Fallenstar! I did something horrible!" A white and gray she cat screeched. She came running into the camp, she was on a walk in the forest.

"What happened! Don't tell me you killed someone. Please say it's not Riverclan." The Thunderclan leader responded fearfully.

" Wha-well sort of like that..." She shuffled her paws uncomfortably.

"What happened." He asks, and sighs.

"A Skyclan tom had fallen in the river so I grabbed his scruff, and pulled him out. Then I realized that pulling him out gave him frostbite."

"Ok. I will apologize at the next gathering, but so will you."

"Alright, Fallenstar. I will apologize."

Frostbite, the light grey and white she, padded to the warriors den and went to lay down. While she was laying down she heard some other warriors mimicking her.

"Fallenstar! Fallenstar! I bit someone! Oh no! I'm gonna bite you!" A brown tabby she mimicked.

"Ow! Frostbite knock it off! You are exiled!" A grey tom mimicked back.

"I'm gonna bite your throat for that!" The tabby responded.

Their voices got quieter and quieter as Frostbite drifted into sleep.


	2. Before we Found Out

**Chapter 1**

The wail of a queen kitting, on a cold, snowy night, sounded in the distance. Nobody was there to help her, she was going through a lot of pain. She had gone into the forest, knowing about the forest cats, when her kits were due soon.

A cat was running in the same direction the queen was going, but when he saw that she was in the middle of kitting, he stopped.

"It's ok. It's ok." He repeated over and over again, not knowing what to do.

"My kits! Make sure they're okay! Don't! Let! Them. Die." She meows exhausted and freezing. Right there she dies.

The tom grabs the kits by the scruff and runs down the ravine to Thunderclan camp.

"Rainstar! I found a queen! Sh-she was kitting!"

"Calm down Fallenshade, where is she now?"

"She died. But I saved the kits!"

"Get them to the medicine den!"

"Okay!"

He runs to the medicine den, where Blizzardrain is. He explains what happened and then, she shoes him out of the den, while she helps the kits. A sunrise later she pads out and meows gravely.

"Two kits didn't make it."

"There were three kits! What about the third one! Where's she?"

"Let me finish next time, Fallenshade. The white and grey she survived, although she is frost bitten."

"She will survive right?"

"We'll something odd happened..."

"What?"

"The places she got frostbite, her fur turned blue and she healed."

By then more of the clan had gathered around, including Rainstar.

"How? That's impossible." Rainstar meowed.

"Apparently not." Meowed Snowcloud, a light grey she cat with black ears.

"Can she stay in the clan?" Fallenshade asked.

"We can't leave her in the forest alone." Meowed Featherheart, a brown tabby tom.

"Then it's official, the kit will stay in the clan." Called Rainstar.

"Rainstar, can I name her? You know, since I found her." Fallenshade asked.

"Yes."

"I will name her, Frostkit."

"Okay. We welcome Frostkit to Thunderclan!" Rainstar called.

Brindleheart volunteered to nurse, Frostkit.

Frostkit gets along well with the other kits, the only problem is tell ing her she's not from the clan when it comes time. Fallenshade visits a lot, acting as the father.

"You play the mouse and I will try to hunt you!" Skykit meowed to Frostkit.

"Why do I have to be the mouse?" She complained.

"You have to, because you are smaller."

"So!"

"Just be the mouse this time."

"Okay." Frostkit grumbled.

Frostkit crouched down, pretending to eat seeds like a mouse. Meanwhile Skykit did his best hunters crouch and got ready to pounce on her. Their game was interrupted when they heard a loud shriek on the ravine. Then out of no where a large Shadowclan patrol came rambling into camp.

"Featherheart!" Skykit exclaimed.

"Skykit we need to go to the nursery! Quickly!"

"I need to see if he's ok." He whimpered.

"Then I'm coming with you." Frostkit didn't want to lose her friend.

The two kits dodged the fighting warriors as they snuck out of camp. They could hear the other queens calling for them, wondering where they are. They had to get out of camp without being spotted.

Once they where out of camp, they searched the ravine for Featherheart. Then, out of no where, a pure black Shadowclan cat with yellow eyes and sharp teeth, jumped out of the bushes and attacked them. Out of instinct, Frostkit bit the Shadowclan cats paw. The Shadowclan cat stared at his paw horrified, while Skykit was shocked. Meanwhile, Frostkit was amazed.

"He's turning to ice." She whispered.

"No, he got frostbite, and it's Greenleaf!" Skykit told her.

"But it looks like ice..."

"No it doesn't."

The Shadowclan cat stopped staring at his paw, looked at the kits and then ran off into the bushes yowling with fear.

"We need to find them!" They heard Brindleheart and Goldenpetal meowed.

The two kits looked at each other, then at camp, and then at the ravine.

"We need to find Featherheart." Skykit insisted.

"Okay let's hurry."

The two kits searched the ravine, until Skykit tripped over a brown tabby paw.

"Featherheart! I was so worried about you!" Skykit exclaimed.

"Skykit...he's dead." Frostkit whimpered.

"No he's not!" He shouted at her.

Rainstar, Blizzardrain, Fallenshade, Brindleheart, and Goldenpetal came rushing up the ravine towards Skykits mew.

"Is everything okay?" Rainstar asked breathlessly.

"She says that Featherheart is dead!" Skykit exclaimed glaring at Frostkit.

"Skykit, he is dead." Blizzardrain interrupted, "He got killed by a Shadowclan cat."

"But why!" He wailed.

"Skykit! Knock it off, you are embarrassing me!" Goldenpetal snapped at him.

"Sorry Goldenpetal..."


	3. When HE DiesMaybe

**Chapter 2**

"My kit is missing! My kit is missing!" Goldenpetal was howling and running around camp.

"How? When did you last see him?"

"At Moonhigh... Before I fell asleep."

"Search the camp!" Shouted Rainstar.

"Skykits missing?" Frostkit asked nervously.

Fallenshade quickly rushed over and meowed,"We will find him, I'm sur he's just hiding."

"Okay, but when he gets back, tell him that he's the mouse next time." she meowed sleepily.

"Fallenshade! You lead a patrol up the ravine! They found his scent out of camp." Rainstar called.

"Okay, I will take Dovesong, Dewfang and Mistrise!"

Fallenshade took the patrol and followed his scent to a meadow near the Skyclan border. But, as they got closer they noticed some blood. When they reached the meadow there was a strong fox scent and a lot of blood. As the amount of blood got bigger, Skykits scent was stronger. Then, they saw a body, shredded to pieces and they assumed the worst. They drug the body back to camp.

"Goldenpetal, Skykit was killed by a fox." Fallenshade meowed saddly.

"No!" she wailed.

Frostkit perked up her ears, then she ran out of the nursery to see what's going on.

"Where's Skykit?"she asked, then she looked over at the shredded body. " Did he?"

Before she could finish, Fallenshade came over to comfort her, but she moved away from him and peered at the body.

"Did he hunt that rabbit?" She asked the question, that confused the clan.

"It's not a rabbit." Fallenshade meowed.

"Squirrel?"

"Not a squirrel."

"Well it has to be a rabbit or a squirrel, they're the only ones big enough."

Blizzardrain padded over to Frostkit.

"Frostkit, that's Skykit he was attacked by a fox." She meowed.

Frostkit sniffed the air.

"No that's a rabbit"

"Frostkit it's not a rabbit."

Frostkit walked over to the body and gave it a few sniffs.

"It smells more like rabbit than Skykit." She meowed.

The clan looked around at each other awkwardly. Nobody knew what to say to that, but the Rainstar stepped in.

"Frostkit, everyone's upset that Skykits life was taken, but life must go on."

"I obviously have a better nose than all of you! I smell the rabbit scent more!"

Rainstar looked at the rest of the clan and called," okay let's get back to outer usual duties and we will mourn Skykits body!"

Frostkit stomped out of camp when nobody was looking and went to follow Skykits scent trail. But underneath Skykits scent, she smelt someone else's scent. It was a scent that she thought she recognized. As Frostkit was following Skykits scent, she was also being followed by an the way Frostkit would look back, because she heard paw steps behind her. But, whenever she looked back nobody was there.


	4. When I Killed Him

"Fallenshade! Have you seen Frostkit?" Brindleheart ran out of the nursery meowing worriedly.

"No why?" He asked.

"I haven't seen her since Sunhigh."

"What! Go report to Rainstar and I will send out search parties."

"Okay!"

"Snowstorm, Echomoon, and Mistystorm! Check the Shadowclan border. Blazeleap, Mistrise, and and Mudclaw come with me along the Skyclan border."

Fallenshade took his patrol out to the ravine and quickly searched for her scent.

"Fallenshade! I found her scent." Echomoon meowed.

"It's near Skykits scent." Blazeleap announced.

"She must have ran off because she was mad." Mistrise assumed.

"Let's follow the scent!" Fallenshade called.

Fallenshade and his patrol raced to the same meadow Skykits body was found.

"Frostkit! Come over here, before the fox comes back." Fallenshade called to her.

Frostkit jumped out of the bushes glaring at the patrol.

"There's no fox here! You all just hate Skykit and are making up excuses!"

Frostkit saw fear in their eyes and then she stopped glaring.

"Frostkit, turn around and come over here slowly."

"Why would I listen to," She was cut off by a growl behind her. So she turned around only to be face to face with a fox. "F-fallenshade help me!" She mewed.

"Frostkit I need you to move out of the way, and I will send Mistrise by you so she can guard you."

"Okay."

Frostkit slowly started moving off to the side. Meanwhile Mistrise was making her way over by her.

Fallenshade jumped at the fox yowling in fury. The patrol followed in. Fallenshade went for the front paws and blazeleap and Mudclaw went for the hind. While the others went for the back and the belly. Then all the other warriors suddenly stopped battling. Fallenshade got picked up by the fox.

"Fallenshade!" Frostkit screeched and she started to dart away from Mistrise. She tried to block Frostkit, but it was too late. Frostkit jumped out of the bushes and bit the fox in the leg. The fox yelped and dropped Fallenshade and ran off into the bushes with two of the other warriors in pursuit.

"Fallenshade are you okay? asked Frostbite.

"I'll go get Blizzardrain." Mistrise meowed and rushed off towards camp.

Once Mistrise was farther away, Frostkit moved closer to Fallenshade.

"I'm sorry Fallenshade. I shouldn't have run off."

"I'm just glad that you're safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Mistrise, Blizzardrain, and Rainstar appeared shortly.

"Frostkit you are the cause of Fallenshades injuries, so I will apprentice you one moon late."

"Why! I'm also the cause of his survival! If it weren't for me he'd be dead!"

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you Rainstar!" without realizing it until it's too late, she lunged forward and bit his leg. As soon as she did it she started backing away shaking her head meowing, "No! No! No! No! No!" She kept on whining that.

"Frostkit!" He meowed sternly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" She ran off into the woods, towards the Riverclan border.

"I'll go get her." Meowed Mistrise running off after her. "Frostkit come back!"

Soon they were at the River clan border with Frostkit backing towards the lake glaring at Mistrise.

"Frostkit I know you don't want to do this, so come back over here."

"No."

"Frostkit, you have Fallenshade,what would he do without you."

"He has the clan."

"Frostkit no!"

Mistrise lunged forward to grab her scruff, but it was too late. Frostkit had jumped into the freezing river. Then, out of nowhere a young Riverclan apprentice jumped into the river to save Frostkit. The apprentice grabbed her scruff and brought her back to land on the Thunderclan side of the border.

"Thank you so much!"

"You better keep track of your kit next time." Meowed the brown tabby tom.

"Oh she's not my kit-"

He cut her off. "She's not? Who's her mother?"

"I don't know, but let's dry her fur. Could you help me?"

"Okay."

Blizzardrain, Mudclaw, Fallenshade, Blazeleap, and Rainstar were passing the river on their way back to camp when Rainstar looked over and saw the Riverclan apprentice. He called out to Mistrise.

"Why is there a Riverclan cat on our territory?"

Fallenshade started looking around rapidly. "Where?"

Mistrise looked at Blizzadrain questioningly.

"He's still in a bit of a daze!" She called out.

"Oh."

"Mistrise answer my question!"

"Sorry Rainstar! He's helping me dry off Frostkit!"

Fallenshade stopped looking around and looked directly towards where he heard Mistrises voice.

"What do you mean drying off? What happened to Frostkit?" He demanded.

"I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now!"

"She jumped into the river, out of anger."

Blizzardrain ran over to where the three cats were and started ordering them around. She suddenly looked up at the apprentice and meowed kindly.

"What's your name?"

"Emberpaw."

"Okay Emberpaw, you can go back to Riverclan. I think we've got it from here, and your mentor might be looking for you."

"Okay bye! I hope Frostkit gets better soon."


	5. Fallen

Frostkit woke with a start. She looked around warily, she was in a den. She couldn't remember much, except for hearing voices. The voices were saying:

"What do you mean drying off? What happened to Frostkit?" He demanded.

"I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now!"

"She jumped into the river, out of anger."

Blizzardrain ran over to where the three cats were and started ordering them around. She suddenly looked up at the apprentice and meowed kindly.

"What's your name?"

"Emberpaw."

"Okay Emberpaw, you can go back to Riverclan. I think we've got it from here, and your mentor might be looking for you."

"Okay bye! I hope Frostkit gets better soon."

She was remembering the voices in her head, trying to make out who was speaking. Then she saw someone, out of the corner of her eye she saw Fallenshade and Blizzardrain walking over. Then, Blizzardrain turned to Fallenshade.

"You know. Uhh. Rainstar isn't going to make it."

"What? Isn't there something you can do? You know I'm not ready to be leader." Frostkit could smell his fear.

"No I don't know that you aren't ready. You are ready, you just don't feel ready."

"I don't know about that Blizzardrain."

By now Frostkit had crept forward more so she could hear them clearly.

"Rainstar's going to die?" Frostkit meowed.

Fallenshade and Blizzardrain turned toward Frostkit. They were tempted to lie and say that's not what they meant, but before they could say anything, Frostkit ran up to Fallenshade whimpering.

"I'm so sorry Fallenshade!"

"It's okay, someone would have been attacked by that fox sooner or later."

"Not that! Now you have to be leader when you aren't ready."

"Oh Frostkit, don't be sorry about that, I was bound to be leader at some point. Don't worry about it, Starclan will guide me."

Frostkit snuffled and then whined to Blizzardrain.

"Can I go see Rainstar?"

"Yes. I need to check... ..herb supply. Fallenshade will you help me."

"Sure."

Frostkit walked to where Rainstar was and sat down by him.

"I'm sorry Rainstar. I know that saying sorry won't get you better, but it's better than not apologizing. So I'm sorry. I wish that you wouldn't die, but I guess you will or at least that's what Blizzardrain says. I deserve the punishments you were going to give me, so once Fallenshade is leader, I'm going to ask him to give me those punishments."

As soon as Frostkit stopped talking she looked at Rainstar closer and realized that he wasn't breathing, so she put her paw on his flank and realized he was still warm. He had died right at her paws. She turned around, about to go get Fallenshade and Blizzardrain, but saw that they were right behind her the whole time.

"Fallenshade he's dead! He died at my paws!" She wailed.

"Frostkit it's okay. He was meant to go to Starclan."

"Why did I have to be the cause?"

"I don't know. Let's get you to Brindleheart."

Fallenshade walked out of the den with Frostkit leaning against him staring blankly out at the clearing.

"You want to go hang out with Goldenpetals kits?" Fallenshade asked her.

"No."

"Okay."

Brindleheart was walking out of the nursery when she saw the. She ran up to Frostkit and buried her nose into the young kits fur.

"Frostkit I'm so happy you're okay!" She exclaimed loudly.

"She's a bit of a wreck. Rainstar died while she was talking to him."

"Let's go in the nursery Frostkit, you need some more rest and you'll be better when you wake up. Brindleheart and Frostkit walked into the nursery while Fallenshade walked back to the medicine den. Frostkit curled up beside Brindleheart and looked up at her.

"How long was I asleep?"

"One moon, Frostkit."

"What did I miss?"

"Get some rest."

Frostkit layed down her head and closed her eyes.


	6. They Didn't Believe Me

Frostkit woke up to see Fallenshade sitting by her.

"Hi Fallenshade!"

"It's Fallen_star_ now." He corrected.

"Starclan approved of you as leader! That's wonderful!"

"Frostkit, you were trying to be noble towards the end of Rainstar's life. You also admitted that you deserved the punishments he gave you. So I'm going to take off those punishments. I will hold your apprentice ceremony tonight at dusk."

"Really!"

"You get to be an apprentice before Goldenpetals kits."

"Isn't that against the warrior code?"

"I asked Starclan and they said you showed bravery saving me from that fox."

"Cool! I'm going to go hang out with Goldenpetals kits!"

"Okay see you later."

Frostkit pranced out of the nursery to find Marigoldkit and Cloudkit. Then she heard them talking and stopped to eavesdrop.

"I'm going to find Skykit!" Sneered Marigoldkit.

"Search parties!" Cloudkit imitated Rainstar.

"There's no fox!"

"Get away from there!"

"No! I'm going to kill you! I want to be an apprentice now!"

Frostkits tail drooped as she walked to the nursery. As she was about to go in, Fallenstar was walking out. He had stayed to talk to Brindleheart. Fallenstar ran into her and looked at her questioningly.

"I thought you were going to play with Goldenpetals kits."

"I decided I didn't want to." She whimpered.

"What happened?"

"They were mimicking me. About what I accidentally did to Rainstar."

"Let's go for a walk."

"Okay."

Fallenstar led the way up the ravine and into the forest. Then he suddenly turned towards Frostkit and meowed.

"You know that what you did wasn't on purpose."

"I still feel bad though, because I killed him."

"I know you do."

"I wish that he could have lived."

Frostkit stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air.

"Ugh! What's that awful smell!" She exclaimed as Fallenstar looked back at her.

Fallenstar opened his mouth to taste the air.

"Shadowclan! Quick Frostkit, do you know the way back to camp? Get some warriors." He hissed.

"Yes!" She ran straight back to camp bursting through the entrance. "Help! Shadowclan is attacking and Fallenstar is out there alone!"

Mudclaw came over to Frostkit and looked her in the eye.

"It's not okay to play pranks like that." He meowed sternly.

"You don't believe me? Anybody? Fine! I'll go save him by myself!"

She ran out of camp, to find Fallenstar before it was too late. As she got closer to where they were, the smell of blood became strong.

"I'm coming Fallenstar!

She pelted the rest of the way and threw herself on a Shadowclan cats back. Fallenshade quickly got up and yowled to Frostkit.

"Did you bring a patrol?"

"Nobody believed me!"

"Follow me!"

Frostkit pelted after Fallenstar who was leading Shadowclan straight to camp. As they got closer, Fallenstar yowled a battle cry and pelted through the entrance with Frostkit right behind him. A few moments later the Shadowclan cats ran in claws unsheathed and eyes filled with rage. One of the Thunderclan warriors told Frostkit to go into the nursery, so Frostkit started heading that way then turned to find Fallenstar. It wasn't too long until she spotted him writhing under the weight of a big tom. Frostkit pelted behind him and jumped to bite his tail. The tom ran out of camp and back towards Shadowclan territory. Fallenshade looked around camp and glanced down at Frostkit.

"You know the way to Riverclan?"

"I think so."

"Go see if Riverclan will help us. Be quick but don't fall in."

Frostkit pelted to where she thought the river was and found out she was correct. She looked for the stepping stones and started jumping across. Once she was across she thought she should take a right first. Soon she found what she thought looked like an entrance to the camp. So she pelted towards it and ran straight in. She was correct. All the Riverclan cats stared at her astonished.

"Shadowclan has attacked Thunderclan and we're losing! You must help us!"

"You seem a little frightened for an apprentice." Commented one of the warriors.

"I'm a kit."

"Why did Rainstar send you?"

"I was the only one available."

"Enough talking! We need to help Thunderclan!" Someone meowed. He sounded quite familiar.

"Let's go Riverclan!" Called Blossomstar.

The Riverclan cats started sprinting to the river and Frostkit pelted after them. The tom who sounded familiar dropped into place beside her.

"I remember you! You're the cat I saved from the river! It's Frostkit right?" He meowed.

"Yes but who are you?"

"Emberpaw."

Soon they were at the river but not near stepping stones. Frostkit paused as the Riverclan cats jumped in.

"I'll teach you." Emberpaw meowed. "It's just like walking. Start walking and keep making the movements like you're walking."

Frostkit jumped in after Emberpaw who stayed beside her the whole time. Once they got out Emberpaw was staring at her in astonishment.

"What?"

"Your. Your pelt. It's blue!"

Frostkit glanced at her self and stared in awe then focused her attention back to Emberpaw.

"Let's catch up to the others!"

Soon they were right behind all the Riverclan warriors who came, they pelted down the ravine yowling battle cries. As soon as they emerged in the camp, Emberpaw and Frostkit flung themselves at the nearest Shadowclan cats.

Unfortunately for Frostkit, she landed on the fiercest Shadowclan cat, Darkstar. Darkstar twisted around and grabbed Frostkit by the scruff before she could bite him. Darkstar whipped her around and flung her into the middle of the battling cats. Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Thunderclan cats were everywhere around her. She was dizzy but, as soon as she saw Darkstar creeping up on Fallenstar who was on Scarfqce, scratching his belly one paw after another, she got up despite her injuries and ran as fat as she could yowling her loudest battle cry and leaped onto Darkstars back then turned around and clamped down on his tail.

"Shadowclan retreat!" Yowled Darkstar.

Soon after they left, fallenstar went up to Blossomstar and he dipped his head and meowed,

"We thank Riverclan for saving us. If it weren't for your generosity we'd all be dead."

"Not a problem, Riverclan should be heading back to our territory now."

The Riverclan cats were on there way out but right as Frostkit was about to go see Blizzardrain, Emberpaw ran up to her,

"Are you okay? Darkstar really sent you flying! I'm surprised that you didn't die from landing!"

"I was scared but I'm fine now, I just need to see Blizzardrain."

"Okay bye!" The Riverclan apprentice ran out of camp.

However, instead of going to Blizzardrain she started to head towards Fallenstar. When he suddenly whipped around, eyes blazing with anger he hissed at the clan,

"Next time a cat comes in camp and says to send patrols and that there's an invasion, you believe them! I don't care how many moons they are! If it weren't for Frostkit running back into the forest, I'd probably be dead!"

"We are sorry Fallenstar. We should have believed her." Mistrise meowed calmly.

"Alright now get your wounds treated by Blizzardrain while I talk to Frostkit."

Fallenstar walked over to Frostkit and as he got closer she saw anguish on his face.

"What happened to you?" He exclaimed.

"I fought Darkstar! He flung me into the battling cats, but then I saw that he was creeping up on you so I got up and bit his tail!"

"Let's get Blizzardrain to treat those wounds."

"Okay. Do you think if Skykit were here, that he'd have battled with me even though he would also be a kit."

"Knowing how close you two were, I'd say yes. Wait a second! We have to do your apprentice ceremony!"

Fallenstar bolted up onto the highrock and yowled,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here!"

The clan turned and looked up at Fallenstar.

"I have asked Starclan, and they said it was okay to make Frostkit an apprentice early! So Frostkit from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw! Frostpaw, your mentor will be Dewfang!"

"Frostpaw!"

"Frostpaw! Frostpaw!"

_I'm an apprentice now! A four moon old apprentice! I will be the best apprentice Thunderclan has ever seen!_

Frostpaw thought as she walked over to her mentor and touched noses with him.

"When do we go training? Do I get to hunt? Or go over the territory? Or battle? Or or or or or what?"

"We will go training at dawn. You are the only apprentice right now, so you have to rely on yourself. As far as what we are doing, that's a surprise."


	7. Not Named Chapter

"Frostpaw wake up! It's time to go training!" Dewfang called to Frostpaw.

"Okay I'm up." She grumbled back.

Frostpaw got up and went into the clearing to look for her mentor. She glanced around and saw him talking to Fallenstar and Mistrise. Frostpaw went closer, so she could hear what they were saying.

"I don't think she's old enough to be an apprentice." Dewfang told Fallenstar.

"I got permission from Starclan."

"Yes I know."

"If you don't want to be her mentor, Mistrise can."

"Fine!" Dewfang stormed back to the warriors den, passing Feostpaw.

"Why doesn't he want to be my mentor? Did I do something wrong?"

"You killed Rainstar." Growled a voice behind her. She turned around to see Mudclaw glaring down at her.

"I-I didn't mean to."

"Mudclaw! Go make yourself useful and join a patrol!" Fallenstar snapped at him.

Mudclaw left to join Dewfang. Fallenstar looked at Frostpaw and meowed to her,

"Don't listen to him. Dewfang doesn't want to be your mentor because he thinks you're too young. So until you're a warrior, Mistrise will be your mentor.

"Okay."

"Why are we sitting here talking about it? Let's go training!" Mistrise chimed in.

"Yeah!"

Frostpaw raced after Mistrise as she led her towards fourtrees. They soon came to a sudden stop.

"This is fourtrees Thunderclan will be coming here next gathering. Let's go see sunning rocks."

Again they raced off to a familiar place to Frostpaw. They were running by the river. Frostpaw stopped and stared at the river horrified. Mistrise looked back and saw that she was scared so she walked to Frostpaw.

"What's wrong Frostpaw?"

"It's-it's nothing. I think. I hope. I don't know." She stuttered.

"Frostpaw, the past is the past, you need to focus on the present."

"I know, it's just, I almost died the last time I was over here, and Rainstar did die."

"Frostpaw, you need to get over that and focus on your training."

"Okay. Let's keep going."

Mistrise led the way, but this time she walked instead of run. Frostpaw was right behind her thew hole time, just staring at the river like she expected something to happen to it. Soon Frostpaw ran into Mistrise.

"Frostpaw, this is Sunning Rocks."

"Woah! They're huge!" She exclaimed, amazed.

"Yeah they look big now. Soon they'll look just the right height, to you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Do you want to stay here for a while? There isn't really any animal out by Sunning Rocks that would eat cats and I assume you know your way back to camp. If you were to stay here, you'd be alone."

"Okay, I'll stay here. I know my way back to camp."

"Okay, I'll tell Fallenstar. He might get mad at me and come out here to get you, but you should get the chance to get used to being alone once in a while."

"Bye!"

"See you back at camp!"

Mistrise raced off into the woods and before long, Frostpaw was completely alone. Or she thought she was until she heard a cat meow behind her,

"Fallen_star? _When did Rainstar die? How'd you kill him?"

Frostpaw whirled around to see Emberpaw, of Riverclan, behind her on Sunning Rocks.

"He died a half moon ago. I-I'm not aloud to tell how I killed him." What she said was only half true. Nobody said she couldn't tell, she just didn't want anybody else to know.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for Thunderclans loss."

"That's why I wanted to stay out here alone. All the other cats are mean. Mistrise wasn't my mentor in the first place, it was Dewfang."

"Oh, then I'm really sorry about whats going to happen next."

"What do you mean?"

Just at that moment, Riverclan cats started walking out of the bushes, surrounding Sunning Rocks. Frostpaw had no chance of escape.

"Young Frostpaw. Looks like you'll never get the chance to be a warrior. You can join Rainstar now." Blossomstar hissed at her.

Frostpaw started to back away right as Blossomstar started lifting a claw to her throat. Not long after that Frostpaw heard Fallenstars battle cry.

_Mistrise knew they were here and left me to hold them off while they got battle patrols. I must hold her off before she can order her clan!_

At that moment Frostpaw ran and swerved right under Blossomstars belly and tripped her. Then Frostpaw started scratching her belly. Not long later, she was surrounded by battling cats. Frostpaw fought as fiercely as she could, without using her teeth. Then she was being dragged off of Blossomstar by someone. She yanked out of the grip, taring the skin and fur off of her scruff. She turned around blood dripping from her, to see Emberpaw.

"I'm sorry Frostpaw. I listen to my leader, I have to do this."

He jumped onto her back and knocked her over. Then she rolled and Emberpaw squirmed out from underneath her and started clawing her belly an looked up, he was about to bite her throat when she flung him into the river.

"Go back to where you belong, fish face!"

A moment later she saw him go under. Frostpaw panicked and she didn't know why.

"Emberpaw?" She called hopeful to hear his meow.

Another moment later, more claws were dragging her back. When she turned around, nobody was there. She started to get dragged back again, towards the river. She started trying to go the other way but it was too late. She fell in the river.

"Have fun landcat."

"Help!" She wailed. "I don't want this anymore!"

Then she heard another splash come from behind her. She tried to turn but she couldn't. Then she remembered what Emberpaw had taught her, she started kicking her legs and turned herself around. She saw Dewfang, she thrust herself towards him and grabbed his scruff. She started to drag him towards the Riverclan bank. As soon as they were on land he started coughing up water. He looked up and saw Frostpaw,

"I underestimated you, Frostpaw" he meowed in between coughs.

"Don't speak. We need to get you to Blizzardrain. I'm going to grab your scruff again and we're going back into the river."

Before he could answer, she grabbed his scruff and brought him into the started swimming forward for a while and then brought him to the Thunderclan side.

"Can you walk?"

He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"I'll be right back with Blizzardrain, but first I'm going to hide you."

She grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him under a bush.

"You should be safe here."

She darted off into the woods, down the ravine, and into the camp entrance. Everyone left in camp looked at her horrified, thinking they had to go out.

"I. Need. Blizzardrain." She meowed in between breaths.

Blizzardrain ran out of her den after hearing her name.

"What is it?"

"Dewfang, got pulled into the river after me and I saved him, but he's soaking wet and out of breath."

"Where is he?"

"Follow me."

Frostpaw led the way, to the bush she hid Dewfang under.

"Here he is."

"Okay. Go back to the battle. I'm sure there's more cats being pulled into the river. Save them! I've got it from here."

"Okay."

Frostpaw started running alongside the river, watching it the entire time. When she soon heard Fallenstar call out.

"Thunderclan retreat!"

The Thunderclan cats started running along the river, back to camp. Fallenstar signaled for the patrol to go a different way, so the Riverclan cats couldn't follow them. He ran to Frostpaw when he saw her.

"Have you seen Dewfang or Mistrise, they went missing during the battle."

They soon heard a cat wailing.

"Help!"

"Mistrise!" Fallenstar was about to jump into the river, but Frostpaw shoved him to the side and jumped in instead. She swam as strongly as she could, towards the current and grabbed Mistrise by the scruff. Frostpaw turned around towards the Thunderclan bank and pulled her up to the shore.

"Where'd you learn how to swim?"

"During the Shadowclan attack. Emberpaw taught me. And yes I saw Dewfang. I saved him, towards the end of the battle, starting with me, they started dragging cats into the river, Dewfang was right behind me so I saved him. He's farther downstream with Blizzardrain."

"Good work! Let's bring Mistrise to Blizzardrain now."

The two cats grabbed Mistrise and started to drag her upstream. They finally ran into Blizzardrain while she was finishing with Dewfang.

"Is the battle still going on?" She asked

"No I had Thunderclan retreat. Then I ran into Frostpaw who told me they started dragging us into the river and that's when we found Mistrise. Blizzardrain after you check Mistrise, I want you yo check Frostpaw,"

They both looked at her and saw that her fur was turning blue.

"She's getting frostbite, but again just like when she was a kit, she's not getting the normal side effects like Dewfang did. See."

She moved out of the way and Fallenstar looked at Dewfangs leg then quickly looked away with disgust. He looked worriedly at Mistrise.

"She won't get the same effects because she hasn't stayed in the cold air long enough."

"Okay."

"I've got it from here. You two can bring Dewfang to my den, Matigoldkit will know what to do. She's been spending a lot of time in my den lately."

"Okay. Let's give Frostpaw."

The two cats picked up Dewfang and carried him back to camp. His breathing was shallow so it looked like he was dead. When they got back to campy the clan stared at them.

"Is he-" started one cat.

"Dead?" Finished another.

"Frostpaw killed him!" Shouted Mudclaw.

"No she didn't. He's not dead either. Riverclan started with Frostpaw and was dragging us into the river one by one. Frostpaw knew how to swim from when she went to get Riverclan during the Shadowclan attack. Frostpaw saved him and Mistrise."

"She's a hero!" Shouted Cloudkit who had never even referred to her as a friend.

"We need Marigoldkit. Blizzardrain said she'd know what to do."

Marigoldkit ran over with a bundle of herbs.

"Go get Mistrise and Blizzardrain." She ordered Fallenstar and Frostpaw.

The two cats ran back out into the woods and saw that Blizzardrain had already started bringing her back.

"Let us help." Fallenstar meowed but when he got closer he saw scratches on Blizzardrain.

Frostpaw and Fallenstar rushed over to help her.

"What happened?" Frostpaw asked, even though she had a clue on what happened.

"Riverclan." Blizzardrain growled.

"Frostpaw! I'll help Blizzardrain and you guard us."

"Okay."

Frostpaw waited for them to pick Mistrise up and then followed close behind them. Soon they were back at camp with the cats circled in the center of the clearing.

"What's going on?" Fallenstar asked.

Mudclaw broke away from the cats to talk to Fallenstar.

"Dewfang died while you were gone."

"Riverclan is out of control. While we were away from Blizzardrain, they attacked her." He growled.

"They need to be taught a lesson." Mudclaws gaze slid towards Frostpaw. "Maybe her. She could attack a warrior important to them."

"Me! N-no I can't, I won't." Frostpaw started backing away slowly.

"Mudclaw, you know we can't put her through that again. She still hasn't completely got over what happened with Rainstar."

"Fine! But we need something."

Mudclaw walked back to where the rest of the clan as Fallenstar turned towards Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw I won't make you do that. If you want to, that's another option. But, nobody's forcing you to do anything."

"Okay. I'm not doing it. I don't want to."

"Alright. Let's go mourn Dewfang."

"Dewfangs dead? I didn't hear that I was busy helping Blizzardrain."

"Yes he is." Fallenstar looked at her and then saw the crusting blood on her pelt. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" He started licking the blood and saw the huge gash on her scruff. "Blizzardrain! Come over here quickly! Frostpaw why didn't you mention it before?"

"I was busy helping my clan."

"What happened?"

"When I was attacking Blossomstar someone grabbed me so I ripped away from them to see who it was."

"Who was it?"

"Emberpaw." She meowed quietly.

Blizzardrain brought a bundle of herbs over to Frostpaw. She started muttering as she was healing her.

"Marigold...Cobwebs..." And she kept going.

Eventually she stopped.

"All done, Frostpaw."

"Okay, thank you."

Frostpaw hurried away to find Fallenstar. She found Fallenstar and signaled for him to come towards her. Fallenstar broke away from the crowd and walked up to Frostpaw.

"What is it, Frostpaw?"

"I want to do it."

"Do what?"

"Mudclaws idea."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"Riverclan attacked Blizzardrain, tried to drown us and killed Dewfang. They need a punishment. I won't kill anyone but I will injure badly."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then I will check if the clan agrees."

Fallenstar ran up the high rock and summoned the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here!"

The clan walked past Dewfangs body and looked at Fallenstar.

"Mudclaw believes that Riverclan needs to be punished! Mudclaws idea is that we have Frostpaw attack their most important warrior!"

Howls of approval erupted all over the clan, meanwhile Frostpaw sat in e back, quiet and shaking. She heard a voice behind her,

_You can't hurt the most important warrior, you need him._

When Frostpaw turned around, nobody was there.

Later that night Frostpaw was curled up in her nest dreaming.


	8. When I Meet Him

She saw Dewfang running through the forest and she was rushing to catch up to him. Soon a flood came and washed Dewfang away.

_Dewfang!_

_Don't destroy __**your**__ only chance at survival, Frostpaw. If you die, what will be the fate of the clans?_

Frostpaw woke with a start. She got up and saw that it was Moonhigh. She walked around the camp, and then sat at the camp entrance. She soon layed down and fell back asleep. Frostpaw woke up from a paw prodding her when she looked up she saw Fallenstar.

"Frostpaw why were you sleeping out here?"

"I had a weird dream so I sat out here, and I guess I fell asleep."

"Okay. You might want to get up before the rest of the clan wake up. You don't want your tail stepped when they go on patrol."

Frostpaw got up right away and moved to e side.

"Is Mistrise better?"

"No, you heard Blizzardrain, she said that Mistrise won't be better for another quarter moon."

Frostpaw let her tail droop. It had been a moon since her first day of training and she now shares a den with Cloudkit who trains everyday. Marigoldkit became Blizzardrains apprentice and was also training everyday.

"Fallenstar, can someone else train me until she gets better?"

"No Frostpaw."

"Can I _try_ to hunt?"

"Fine."

Frostpaw ran into the forest and up the ravine. Then, she stopped and tasted the air.

_Squirrel!_

Frostpaw dropped into a hunters crouch and slowly crept forward, until she spotted the squirrel. She wiggled her haunches and then pounced before the squirrel realized she was there. With a swift bite of the neck, it was dead. Frostpaw dropped her prey and then looked at it in horror. She grabbed it and ran back to camp.

"Fallenstar!"

"What? I was just about to go on patrol, can't it wait. I still have duties to the clan, Frostpaw."

"I gave the squirrel I hunted frostbite!"

"Put it in the prey pile for now, and I'll figure out what to do with it later."

"Okay. I'm going for a walk!"

Frostpaw ran out of camp before anyone could stop her. She walked past sunning rocks, it's a shame Thunderclan lost it. She eventually found herself on the edge of Skyclan territory. Frostpaw walked to the meadow where they found Skykits body a moon and a half ago. She layed down and just looked around the meadow, surprised by how much has changed.

Frostpaw heard pawsteps behind her. She heard Fallenstar and... Mistrises? Voices.

"You're doing a good job pretending to be her father. But you should tell her soon about where she comes from." Mistrise meowed.

"I know, it's just if I tell her, she might want to see if she can find her real father."

"What do you mean pretending to be my father? Or tell me what? What do you mean by any of this?" Frostpaw had started walking towards them, when she heard Mistrise.

Mistrise and Fallenstar looked at each other and back at Frostpaw. But Frostpaw wasn't looking at Fallenstar, she was glaring at Mistrise.

"I thought you weren't allowed out of camp! What did you just have Blizzardrain say that? You are just like Dewfang, aren't you? You've probably been sneaking around for the past moon, while I've been stuck in camp! You hate me just like everyone else!"

"Frostpaw, nobody hates you," Mistrise started.

"Really!? So Dewfang didn't want to be my mentor, just for the good of it! Or Marigoldpaw and Cloudpaw were mimicking me for survival! No it wasn't like that! You _all _hate me!"

"Frostpaw,"

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Okay, if that's what you want then we'll be at camp if you want to talk."

Frostpaw didn't answer, she just sat with her back turned towards them. When she looked back and they were gone, she got up and walked back into the meadow. When she got there, she saw a Skyclan apprentice kill a rabbit on Thunderclan territory. When the apprentice looked up and saw her, he looked around and saw that it wasn't his territory.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I crossed the border. You can have the prey if you want."

"Take it."

"You seem upset."

"Yeah! My leader and my mentor have been lying to me since I was born, if they even knew me when I was born."

"Okay then... Well I'm Skypaw by the way."

Frost paws ears perked up, and then she shook her head.

"I'm Frostpaw."

"Nice to meet you. Are you going to tonight's gathering? I am."

"I'm not sure if I am."

"I better go before a patrol finds me. Bye, hopefully I see you at the next gathering."

"Bye!"

Skypaw ran back onto his territory, dragging the rabbit behind him. While Frostpaw just watched in curiosity.

_I like this cat. He gives me a chance and understand me._

Frostpaw trotted back to camp because she felt ready enough to talk to Fallenstar. She walked down the ravine and into the camp. She started looking around and saw Fallenstar talking to Mudclaw. Frostpaw walked over to Fallenstar.

"Fallenstar, who are my real parents? Was I born as a rouge or a clan cat?"

"Frostpaw, you were a rouge. I found your mother kitting during a blizzard. Frostpaw your mother and sisters died, I don't know your real father ." Fallenstar looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"Thank you, Fallenstar. I'm glad that I won't be living a lie anymore. Fallenstar, I'm still going to live here because this feels like home."

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you like to go to the gathering tonight?"

"Yes! Thank you so much, Fallenstar!"


	9. My First Gathering

Fallenstar signaled for Thunderclan to enter the clearing at fourtrees. The cats raced sown and started sharing tongues with the other clans. Frostpaw searched for Skypaw, after all Skyclan was there. Frostpaw was so busy looking for Skypaw that she forgot to watch where she was going. She ran into a Riverclan cat.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well next time watch where you're going and you won't have this problem. You're lucky there's a truce." The tom growled.

"Iceheart! Quit picking on apprentices! It's rude, can't you see that she's new here!"

"Emberstream, I wasn't being mean, so you have no right-"

"I don't want to hear it! Go visit with someone." He meowed sternly.

"Fine. But, next time don't tell your senior warrior and deputy what to do." He growled as he stomped away.

_Don't come over here, please don't come over here. You tried to kill me! I don't want to talk to you! Then again I tried to kill you too... But, that was for defense! Your clan killed Dewfang!_

"Hi Frostpaw!" His cheery meow sounded beside her.

"Hi."

"You don't sound happy to see me."

"Well I haven't _seen _you yet. And no I'm not happy because last time I saw you, you tried to kill me!"

"I was listening to my leader! I'm loyal to my clan!"

"Yeah, so am I."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember there's a truce." Fallenstar was behind them.

"We know." Frostpaw growled and walked away and only looked back to glare at Emberpaw, no Ember_stream_.

Frostpaw sat on the far side of the clearing, and looked over, surprised to see that she randomly sat next to Skypaw.

"I was looking for you!" They both meowed at the same time.

"I saw you get frustrated with Emberstream." Skypaw remarked.

"Yeah, he's such an arrogant toad."

They looked up and saw the leaders on the great rock.

"Let the gathering begin!"

Fallenstar stepped forward first.

"Thunderclan is healing after _Riverclan_ took over Sunning Rocks and tried to drown us. Dewfang died in that battle, not by drowning but he died of frostbite."

"I wonder who gave him that." Blossomstar glared at Frostpaw. Frostpaw shrunk back a little as some warriors followed her gaze.

"Prey is well in Thunderclan and we have three new apprentices." Fallenstar distracted everyone. "Cloudpaw, and Frostpaw are training as warriors and Marigoldpaw is training as a medicine cat."

"Cloudpaw?"

"Frostpaw!"

"Marigoldpaw!"

Everyone except Riverclan called and if they did call any of the names they would call them mockingly.

Fallenstar stepped back as Darkstar stepped forward.

"Shadowclan is well, and we also have a new apprentice, her name is Nightpaw. Prey is well and our medicine cat has passed away."

"Nightpaw!"

All the cats called, even the leaders.

Darkstar stepped back and Blossomstar took her place on the rock.

"Prey is swimming well in Riverclan. We have two new warriors, Emberstream and Poppyleaf. Riverclan is also recovering from the battle, even though we won, we had no clue Thunderclan trained their apprentices so fiercely." Blossomstar meowed that last part, again glaring at Frostpaw, and this time everyone followed her gaze.

"Emberstream! Poppyleaf!"

Called all the cats gathered below, looking at the two warriors.

Frostpaw crouched down hoping for nobody to see her. Treestar stepped forward, noticing how uncomfortable she was.

"Skyclans prey is well, and we have four new apprentices, Skypaw, Ravenpaw, Lilypaw, and Stormpaw. We also have a warrior that moved to the elders den, our deputy, Mudstream and Fallenwater will take his place.

"Fallenwater!"

"Fallenwater!"

Called the cats at the gathering. Heatherstar walked forward and began to announce about Windclan.

"Prey is well, but we however don't have any new apprentices or warriors in Windclan. We do have a full nursery and will be getti three apprentices soon."

All the cats started to share tongues, and not surprisingly, Emberstream walked over to Frostpaw.

"Can't you mind your own business?" Frostpaw asked.

"Apparently not." He meowed.

"I didn't mean for you to agree to it... What's up with Blossomstar glaring at me? It's not like ai have her frostbite."

"That's Riverclan business."

"Okay, well my business is now Thunderclan business, so goodbye."

Frostpaw got up and walked away before he could talk anymore.


	10. He Hates Me

Thunderclan returned back to camp, everyone was sleeping except for Mudclaw who was guarding the entrance. Frostpaw started walking to her nest so she could sleep, Emberstream had put her in a bad mood.

"Frostpaw what's wrong?" Fallenstar asked.

"Nothing."

"Obviously something. What's bothering you? You've been crabby since we left."

"Emberstream! He's the problem! He's so annoying and arrogant! He thinks I'll be nice to him and we can be friends even after he tried to kill me!"

"He was just doing what he thought was right. Give him a break."

"So killing me seemed right!"

"To him-

"And the rest of his clan!"

"Yes but you can get your revenge soon, this leaf bare."

"No I can't! Starclan won't let me! They've sent me dreams saying I can't!"

Frostpaw stormed off to the apprentices den and curled up in her nest.

_Frostpaw scanned her surroundings and saw a river over flowing. She saw everyone she loves being washed away._

_Fallenstar!_

_Dewfang!_

_Mistrise!_

_Skypaw!_

_I'm coming! I won't let you die!_

_Frostpaw got ready to jump in, but someone grabbed her scruff._

_Don't do it Frostpaw. You have to live so the clans will survive._

_No! I must save them!_

_Then all the cries for help stopped. Not a cat was in sight, and nobody was holding her scruff. Something sharp started poking her side, she turned around and nobody was there._

_Then she started to wake up._

"Ow! Thanks for scratching me!"

"Sorry Cloudpaw. I had a bad dream."

"Explains why you were so noisy."

"You should probably get that looked at."

Cloudpaw walked out if the den to find Blizzardrain. After he left, Frostpawgroomed her fur. Then she got up and walked around the camp.

"Frostpaw! Want to go training?" Mistrise called from the entrance to the warriors den.

"Yes!"

"Let's go! We are battle training today."

Frostpaw and Mistrise ran to the training hollow.

"Okay try this one on me." Mistrise ordered.

Mistrise swirved towards her and darted under her belly and nipped up, but just missed her.

Frostpaw copied but instead of missing, she accidentally bit down on her belly. Mistrise fell down and was breathing heavily.

"Mistrise I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll go get Blizzardrain." Frostpaw ran as fast as she could back to camp. "Mistrise needs Blizzardrain!"

Fallenstar and Blizzardrain raced after Frostpaw back to the training hollow. Fallenstar saw the frostbite on Mistrises belly before Blizzardrain could block it from him. Fallenstar turned and glared at Frostpaw.

"You gave her frostbite! You weren't supposed to actually bite her!"

"I didn't mean to. I just got too close, I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't save her life! I hate you!"

Frostpaw looked at him bravely and meowed as steadily as she could.

"It's about time I get the truth from you." Frostpaw turned and ran towards the Skyclan border, tears in her eyes. She was too busy staying away from Fallenstar that she didn't realize Skypaw was there.

"Frostpaw what happened? Is everything okay?"

"No. Fallenstar hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he's just upset maybe."

"He said so himself!"

"What led to that?"

"I was battle training with Mistrise and accidentally killed her, by biting her belly."

"He was probably just saying that out of anger then. Stay away from him for a while to let him calm down, he doesn't hate you."

"Okay. Thanks Skypaw."

"I'd do anything for a friend."

_I have a friend! One who doesn't hate me or mimic me. One who doesn't let his anger ruin my trust and will always be there for me!_

"I better go. Blizzardrain would want to know what happened to Mistrise."

"Okay bye!"

Frostpaw ran into the forest and as she got closer to the training hollow she could hear Fallenstar and Blizzardrain.

"I really messed up with Frostpaw. What if she decides she doesn't want to be in Thunderclan anymore because of me."

"Mhmm."

"Or if she decides she wants to find her real father. Or maybe- wait are you even listening!"

"Yes I'm listening, but this is not my problem to solve. You said it to her, you apologize to her. If she doesn't want to be here, then you better let her go. You need to let her go if you really love her."

"I guess you're right. I'll go find her later, right now we need to get Mistrises body back to camp."

"No, go find her now. I can get Mistrise back on my own."

As soon as Blizzardrain left, Frostpaw started walking again. She ran into Fallenstar as he was walking to find her.

"Frostpaw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I don't hate you."

"I know, I heard."

"Frostpaw, I could never hate you. When I found your mother kitting, she died, but I saved you and your sisters. I didn't care that you weren't a clan cat. I was worried when Blizzardrain said two didn't make it, but I'm glad that at least one did. I never wanted you to find out that you weren't from the clans, that's why you didn't find out until a moon ago, I was worried that you'd leave."

"Mistrise wouldn't be dead if I did leave."

"Frostpaw, she would have died eventually, and when she did, I wouldn't have you."

"Fallenstar, I think I accidentally killed Dewfang also."

"What makes you say that?"

"I had to bite his scruff to save him from the river."

"That's the past, let's focus on what's going on now."

"Sounds like a good plan."


	11. No Name For This Chapter Yet

"We all know Mistrise was a mentor when she died! We have mourned her as a clan-mate and friend, but now we must take care of duties. So, who would like to be Frostpaws new mentor?"

Nobody moved or said anything. Uneasy glances went around camp.

"Very well then." Fallenstar started awkwardly, " We will discuss Frostpaws new mentor later. Dismissed!"

The clan started to separate and Fallenstar jumped off the highrock. He walked up to Frostpaw and meowed,

"Frostpaw I'm sorry, but you won't get another mentor. All you can do is train and watch other apprentices. You can't practice anything you learn on anyone."

"What! Why? Can't somebody put up with me?"

"It's not their choice. It's mine. Frostpaw, I can't risk anymore warriors."

"I get it. You don't want to risk yourself either, because your leadership is more important than my training."

"Frostpaw, you know that I wish I could be your mentor, but last time I was someone's mentor _they _died. I'm not risking that on you."

"Fine! I'm going to go watch Cloudpaw train!"

Frostpaw ran out of camp, but instead of going to the training hollow, she went to the meadow she loved. This time Skypaw wasn't there.

_I guess that's sort of good._

Frostpaw sat down and watched the flowers blow in the wind. Then she remembered Skypaw's warning a few days before.

_Some rogues have been attacking Skyclan cats that were alone, sometimes kill them. Don't linger around the border alone and they might go after Thunderclan so warn Fallenstar but make up an excuse for how you know._

Frostpaw looked around and then thought,

_I'm crazy. Why would I be scared of some rouges._

Then a moment later something pounced on her then got off. Frostpaw looked around and saw cats walking out of the bushes around her. Then she heard a voice from behind snarling,

"Looks like we've got you trapped _kitty._"

Frostpaw twisted around glaring at him.

"Did you just call me, _**kitty?**_"

Within moments, she was pounced on again. Only this time the attacker didn't get off. Frostpaw rolled, but he didn't get off. Frostpaw did everything she could without getting serious injuries. Frostpaw yanked forward as hard as she could, allowing the attacker to rip the flesh and fur off of her. Blood was gushing off her back and down her sides. Then she turned around when she heard Skypaw.

"Get his belly! I'll hold him down!"

Skypaw jumped on the large cat and gripped his claws in his shoulders. Frostpaw tripped him so he fell on his side. She scratched his belly and then jumped over Skypaw and attacked another cat that was going to attack them. Then Frospaw felt someone pounce on her again. She couldn't get up, she rolled, she pushed up, she did everything she could, the cat was too strong. Then, she heard a familiar battle cry, Fallenstar had come to save her. She felt the weight be picked up off of her and heard battling cats everywhere. Then, she heard the cat that attacked her first call out,

"Retreat! Retreat! We can go after the other tree cats!"

One by one the rogues ran past her as she layed there in shock. Then she heard three cats run over.

"Thyme for shock...Marigold...Cobweb...Horsetail..._more_ cobwebs..." Blizzardrain kept muttering herbs.

Frostpaw opened her eyes and saw Fallenstar, Blizzardrain and Echomoon standing by her. Frostpaw looked around for Skypaw and saw him on the other side of the meadow with Marigoldpaw taking care of his wounds. Despite the pain Frostpaw was in, she got up and limped over to Skypaw.

"Skypaw you have to be okay... You can't die, you need to live." Frostpaw muttered.

"Frostpaw, Blizzardrain has the herbs ready for you." Fallenstar sounded behind her.

"Okay. But, promise me he will be okay."

"I can't promise that-" Fallenstar said uneasily.

"I _can _promise that. He is almost half healed already." Marigoldpaw interrupted.

Blizzardrain ran over. "That's impossible."

"See for yourself."

They all looked over at Skypaw and saw that where half his wounds were there were only scars. They saw him start to stir.

"Skypaw?" Frostpaw looked at him curiously.

Skypaw rolled to his other side and looked up to see Fallenstar, Frostpaw, Marigoldpaw, and Blizzardrain. Then the five cats saw drops of blood fall in front of Skypaw. Fallenstar looked at Frostpaw and down her back.

"Frostpaw, wounds! Don't tell me you yanked out of someone's grip again."

"Then I can't give you an explanation."

"Oh, Frostpaw. You really like to do that."

"No it actually burns-" she was cut off because it hurt so much when Blizzardrain pressed the herbs on. When Blizzardrain was done, she walked back to Skypaw and laid down in front of him.

"Hey Frostpaw."

"Skypaw, I'm so glad you're okay."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you two know each other so well?" Fallenstar interrupted.

"Oh..um... We met at a gathering..."

"Okay. That's a good enough explanation... For now, Frostpaw. I want a better one on our way back to camp."

"Foxdung! I was hoping you bought it!"

Fallenstar ignored her comment, "Skypaw, I'll have Blizzardrain and Echomoon bring you back to your camp."

Blizzardrain and Echomoon helped Skypaw up and walked him across the border as Mudclaw, Fallenstar, Marigoldpaw, and Frostpaw started walking back to camp.

"So? I still need that explanation."

"Well we've been meeting in secret for a whileâ€¦" Frostpaw paused, realizing how that sounded, "Not as mates! Just as friends; I met him when I just became an apprentice."

"Okay." Fallenstar sighed, "I will let you keep being his friend, but remember, the Warrior Code states, that in battle, he is your enemy not your friend."

"I know, Fallenstar," Frostpaw said as they neared camp, "I know."

Frostpaw and the patrol got back to camp.

_He knows who my only friend is._

Frostpaw staggered into camp and looked for Fallenstar. She soon spotted him across the clearing with Mudclaw, his deputy.

"Well that's what happens when you apprentice someone early." She heard Mudclaw meowing.

"Mudclaw, it's not her fault. Everyone has been ignoring her, so give her a break." Fallenstar responded.

Frostpaw walked over to them and looked at both,

"What's not my fault?"

Fallenstar looked at Frostpaw, then at Mudclaw. Right when he was about to speak, Mudclaw started.

"Everything wrong with the clans. You are bad luck, Frostpaw. If you know what's good for us you'd leave, but you don't because you don't know anything!"

"Mudclaw! Go hunt, and stay there until you show respect! Then, when you get back meet me in my den!"

Mudclaw looked like he was about to say something back, but he just lashed his tail as he stalked away.

Frostpaw took a step towards Fallenstar, glancing to make sure no-one was listening.

"Am I really, only bad luck? Does the clan hate me that much?"

"No Frostpaw, you're not bad luck, and the clan doesn't hate you."

"That's what you think. I hear them at night, they aren't quiet."

"Frostpaw don't listen to Mudclaw, you aren't bad luck."

_It's not just Mudclawâ€¦_

"Okay." she sighed, not speaking her thoughts.

"Do you want to go to the gathering tonight?" Fallenstar switched topics.

"Yes!" Frostpaws bright blue eyes were now sparkling with delight.

Frostpaw ran to the apprentices den to get some rest before the gathering.


	12. The Rouges Attack Again

Frostpaw watched Fallenstar, waiting for the signal. Then she saw him flick his tail tip three times. The clan rushed down to fourtrees where Shadowclan and Skyclan were already gathered. Frostpaw immediately looked for Skypaw.

"Don't be surprised if he's not here. He's probably still healing from the rouge battle."

Frostpaw looked behind her, towards the voice, and saw Fallenstar.

"I know." Frostpaw padded into the clearing and sat down.

"Hi!" She heard a cheery voice behind her.

"Hi..." she responded glumly.

"What's wrong? It's a gathering, you should be excited!"

"I'm just tired I guess." she turned around to look at the apprentice.

She was pitch black with a ginger-red tipped tail, and green eyes. Something seemed off...

"Oh, well I'm Nightpaw!"

"I'm Frostpaw."

"I was born during the Shadowclan forest fire!"

"I was born during a blizzard."

"Did you know that I got a prophecy? From Starclan and everything! They said, A fire, a blizzard, a normal, a dog attack, and a rain storm birth will lead to the fate of the clans. Or it was something like that."

"Cool?" Frostpaw looked down and saw that Nightpaw was missing a paw. She looked up and saw it was also half her leg that was missing.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked shocked.

"It was burned off when I was born. My clan says I should be a medicine cat, but I'm going to prove them wrong and be the best warrior ever!" Nightpaw kept on talking but Frostpaw wasn't listening to her anymore. She was listening to a group of Shadowclan cats nearby.

"How's Nightpaw going to be a good warrior if she can't fight?"

"Yeah! She might as well be picking herbs."

"Who knew she'd become friends with the Thunderclan curse!"

Nightpaw had stopped talking and was looking at Frostpaw, who was glaring at some Shadowclan cats.

"Frostpaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Your fur is-it's-it's blue."

Frostpaw looked at her fur and realized that her now blue pelt was bristling. She filled her head with thoughts of Skypaw and her fur turned white again and she let her fur lie flat. Nightpaw stared at her astonished.

"That's cool!"

"I guess that happens when I bite myself and when I get angered."

"Was it something I said?"

"No." Frostpaw glared at the Shadowclan cats who were staring at her shocked. Nightpaw followed her gaze and then looked back at Frostpaw, she was about to speak when a toms voice sounded beside her.

"Hey Frostpaw! I've been looking for you since Thunderclan got here." Frostpaw turned around and saw Skypaw.

"Skypaw! Hi! This is Nightpaw." Frostpaw signaled to the black Shadowclan she cat with an orange tail tip. Skypaw looked over and then looked down and saw her missing paw.

He gasped. "Your paw! It's gone!"

"I-" Nightpaw started but Frostpaw wasn't going to let her tell another long story.

"She lost it in a forest fire." Frostpaw interrupted quickly.

"Oh, sorry Nightpaw, that was rude of me to question you like that."

"It's okay."

"I'm Skypaw by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

A yowl on the great rock interrupted the three apprentices.

"Let the gathering begin!"

Frostpaw leaned over to Skypaw and whispered.

"When did Windclan and Riverclan get here?"

Before Skypaw could answer, someone interrupted him from behind.

"We got here while _you _were chattering away."

"I can talk to my friends! It's a gathering!" Frostpaw meowed as she turned and glared at the cat behinds her. The Riverclan cat nudged the cat next to him while purring.

"Did you hear that? The Thunderclan curse has _friends_, the Shadowclan weakling and the Skyclan loner!"

"I'm not a curse!" She screeched.

Meanwhile Nightpaw and Skypaw turned around.

"What did you just call me?" Nightpaw growled.

"I'm _not _a loner!" Skypaw retorted.

"I hope I heard you wrong, but I thought you just called me weak!"

"You heard me _correctly _weakling."

Nightpaw hissed.

"She isn't weak and she'll prove it fishface."

"It's not nice to call your friend names, Curse." Frostpaw looked at him better now.

"Emberstream! You're just mad that I hate you!" Frostpaw was interrupted by a loud yowl behind them. Frostpaw was the first to turn around.

She gasped. "Fallenstar!" Frostpaw watched as a blue and grey pelted rouge sliced his side. The rest of the cats turned around and saw what had happened, they started looking around and saw that they were surrounded by rogues. They had positioned themselves right out of sight until now. There had to have been more than all the clans combined.

Frostpaw was the first to get out of shock and ran to Fallenstar. She started licking the blood from his wound, and Blizzardrain was soon by her.

"Luckily I bring herbs everywhere." Blizzardrain announced.

Meanwhile, the cat that attacked Fallenstar let out a yowl, her bright amber eyes gleaming in the moonlight., "Rogues! Attack!"

The rogues charged at the clans.

Blizzardrain took over and as Frostpaw turned around, she saw Emberstream attacking a rogue, that was attacking Skypaw. She searched the area for Nightpaw, and saw that she was pinned under a huge tom. He was scratching her belly, but stopped and was now going for her throat.

"No!" She screeched.

Frostpaw jumped straight off the top of the rock, spraining her leg, and ran as fast as she could towards Nightpaw. Frostpaw picked up speed and rammed into the tom, toppling him over. Frostpaw bit him in the side, then her leg gave way under her weight. Frostpaw looked around and couldn't see Emberstream or Skypaw.

"Help!" She heard someone screech in the distance the last thing she remembered she was being dragged out of fourtrees.


	13. We Wake Up

Frostpaw woke with a start and looked around, she saw Nightpaw, Skypaw, Emberstream, and two other cats. One was awake guarding the entryway.

This isn't the medicine den. Where am I and what happened?

Then she remembered.

_Fallenstar! Is he still alive? He must be worried!_

Frostpaw started licking the dried blood off her wounds. She heard movement on the far side of the den, the strange cat was waking up. The tortoiseshell cat looked around and saw that Frostpaw was awake. She walked over to Frostpaw and sat down by her.

"I'm Amberpaw, who are you and where are we?"

"I'm Frostpaw. I have no clue where we are. But, that cat guarding the entryway, see the frostbite on his side? I bit him there."

"You can't give anything frostbite by biting it."

"I give animals frostbite when I bite them, anything else, I freeze. Water is the only thing I can't freeze."

"Then freeze the ground."

"Okay." Frostpaw bent her head down and bit the floor of the den. Amberpaw and Frostpaw watched it as it slowly froze.

"Fine, you can. I dare you to give yourself frostbite."

"Fine, but my fur turns blue instead, except for my ears, my right paw and my tail tip."

"Whatever, do it."

Frostpaw turned her head and bit her side, then her leg, then her belly and so on, until she was blue and gray.

"Cool." Amberpaw breathed.

Frostpaw looked over and saw Emberstream was starting to stir.

"Who's that? He's not an apprentice." Amberpaw meowed shakily.

"Emberstream, he's a pain in the tail. He might be nice to you, but not me."

"Oh. Who's the one missing a paw?"

"That's Nightpaw."

"Who's he?" She meowed pointing at Skypaw.

"Skypaw."

"He looks nice."

"Yes, he does."

"Where are we?" Emberstream demanded.

"If I knew where we were I'd be out of here by now!" Frostpaw snapped at him.

"Calm your tail, Frostpaw."

"Wake up Nightpaw. I'll get Skypaw, we need to get out of here." Frostpaw ordered Emberstream.

Frostpaw walked up to Skypaw and nudged him.

"Not now Frostkit, we can play Cat and Mouse later." He groaned quietly.

"Skykit, is that you?"

Skykit opened his eyes and looked at Frostpaw.

"Finally! And it's Skypaw now. It's been that way forever."

"They said you were dead. I didn't believe it at first, not until I went to that meadow and there was a fox. Then I believed it more, but when I followed your scent someone else's scent was there."

"Goldenpetal." He growled.

"Oh! That makes more sense. Come on we have to get out of here."

Skypaw got up and followed Frostpaw to the others.

"This is Amberpaw!" Frostpaw announced signaling her tail towards the young tortoiseshell.

"Okay, now we all know each other, so let's make the escape plan.-"

They heard barking in the distance, Amberpaw perked her ears and listened intently while the other four stared at her curiously.

"They said that they smelled weak cats. It's the perfect lunch for them. The also said that they have a big cat to eat as well." Amberpaw meowed.

"What?" Emberstream asked bluntly.

_I understand dogs._

Frostpaw heard, she looked around and nobody else was confused.

"You do?" Frostpaw meowed.

"Oh yeah, I can share thoughts with others as well."

Emberstream turned to Skypaw.

"Do you have any weird powers?"

"I heal quickly."

He turned to Nightpaw next.

"I'm known to control storms."

"Okay and then, ground freezer and frostbite giver, miss Frostpaw."

"Do _you _have any weird powers?" Frostpaw retorted.

"I can stay underwater for a long time without running out of air."

"Okay so there's our advantages." Frostpaw announced.

The cats gathered closer.

"So here's the plan..."


	14. Traitor

A brown tabby tom walked into the den, the five cats looked over. Frostpaw took a step towards him and then started bristling.

"Mudclaw! Fallenstar trusted you, you traitor!" She scratched his muzzle.

"Fallenstar never took my advice, so I took matters into my own paws. I will kill every cat who shouldn't be alive."

"Why would you want to kill us?"

"You are _all _curses! None of you should have been born, _understanding dogs, giving frostbite, controlling storms, holding breath for a long time or even healing quickly! _No cat should be able to do that!"

"But, we did nothing wrong!"

"_They _did nothing wrong! _You _did. You killed Rainstar, Dewfang, and Mistrise!"

"On accident!"

"Yes and I took you on accident!" He meowed sarcastically.

Skypaw walked up next to Frostpaw.

"Don't talk to her like that! She can't help it, she didn't _try_ to kill them!"

"How would you stop me from doing that? Will you _heal _me to death?" Mudclaw sneered.

Frostpaw scooted closer to Skypaw and whispered,

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to aggravate you."

"I know."

The two apprentices scooted back to their friends, they all glanced at Amberpaw and Frostpaw heard someone say,

_Now!_

That was the signal. Emberstream moved to the side of the den, and was creeping towards Mudclaws side. Mudclaw turned towards him while Skypaw snuck to the side near the entrance. Skypaw crept forward while Amberpaw went to the opposite side of Emberstream. Frostpaw and Nightpaw were behind him. Amberpaw nodded towards them.

Frostpaw and Nightpaw crept forward, little by little. Nightpaw darted under him and slammed upward, sending him flying backward, towards Frostpaw. Frostpaw jumped to the side as he landed, then darted forward and nipped his side. Mudclaw wailed loudly, and Frostpaw shot a quick glance at her friends.

"We need to get out of here, and quickly."

Frostpaw led the way out of the den, only to be faced by dogs. Frostpaw looked at Skypaw, horrified.

_Mudclaws the most injured, they will go for him first._

"That would be toture. I don't care if he is a traitor, he doesn't deserve that." Frostpaw announced.

She darted forward and bit the biggest dogs leg. The dog yelped in surprise as Frostpaw went for the next leg, then the next, then the last one. The dog collapsed under his own weight. Skypaw darted towards the smallest dog, while the others got the bigger ones.

"Let's get out of here! The rouges will be back soon!" Frostpaw shouted after the dogs had stumbled away.

Frostpaw and her friends ran off into the woods. Frostpaw jumped when Nightpaw yelped with joy.

"It's Shadowclan territory!"

"We are with the clans again! The rouges didn't hide us well." Skypaw meowed.

"We need to go to my territory before anything, they might be holding our clans hostage." Frostpaw meowed quickly. The cats ran to Thunderclan territory, then Frostpaw ran into a lump of fur.

"Frostpaw!" She recognized Fallenstars voice.

"Fallenstar! You're okay!"

"Not exactly. We have to hunt for the rouges, otherwise they will kill Blizzardrain." Fallenstar responded glumly.

"Doesn't she have an apprentice?" Skypaw asked.

"She's my littermate."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Fallenstar, we can help. We are a powerful team, we can save Blizzardrain. Right guys?" Frostpaw meowed.

"Yeah! We already took down five dogs, and Mudclaw." Amberpaw meowed.

"Wait, I thought he was also taken." Fallenstar meowed.

"No, he was going to kill us." Frostpaw explained.

"Oh. Well let's do whatever it takes to save Blizzardrain."

"Okay, so what does the camp look like with them there?"

"There's rotting prey everywhere, weak clan cats, and the rouges are getting fat. Some dens are destroyed and their are guards at every wall."

"Okay. The plan is, you bring us to the camp and say that you caught us sneaking around. Then we will probably be held prisoner and we can figure out an attack plan."

Fallenstar nodded with approval. "Okay."

Fallenstar brought the patrol back to camp and led them to a strong tom sitting outside the leaders den. As Frostpaw got closer, she noticed that he was the cat that attacked her and the cat next to him had called her _kitty._

"I found these cats sneaking around."

"Bring them to the prisoners den."


	15. The Plan

Frostpaw and her friends sat in the prisoners den while Fallenstar was guarding. Frostpaw curled up I'm the nest that was provided for her. It seemed like whoever made it was a mousebrain. Frostpaw couldn't figure out how to stay warm, she kept tossing and turning, but she couldn't find sleep.

Frostpaw got up and walked around for a while. Frostpaw layed back down into her nest and closed her eyes. Frostpaw started to dream.

_You won't see us coming, Frostpaw. We'll take you by surprise and destroy your life forever, worse than Starclan did. You will lose all you love, why don't you see?_

_**Frostpaw saw a whirlpool of water with cats being sucked up in it. Wailing for help until they drown. Frostpaw looked closer at the cat on the edge, it was Skypaw.**_

_Skypaw! No, you can't die!_

Frostpaw felt a paw prodding her side. She rolled over and saw Skypaw looking down at her.

"Frostpaw, are you okay?"

"Skypaw, I'm scared."

"Of what? Frostpaw, you don't need to be scared, you have me."

"I'm not sure what I'm scared of, I had a weird dream and woke up scared. Skypaw, I know that I have you, and that's pretty much all I need."

"You want me to lay by you? Once you fall asleep I will go to my own nest."

"Okay."

Frostpaw and Skypaw curled up in the poorly made nest and fell fast asleep. Almost as soon as they were asleep, they were all being woken up.

"Time for your duties to the _new _clan!" A cat with a gruff voice meowed loudly. "Wake up!"

The cat walked out of the den while everyone was waking up. Frostpaw sat up, with Skypaw next to her. Frostpaw groomed her pelt and walked out of the den with the others right behind her.

"Good! You're all up, first thing, hunting for Nettle and Leaf." The cat signaled with his tail to a brown tabby tom and a silver grey she cat.

"How about we start with learning _your _name before doing anything for you." Nightpaw meowed rudely. The tom swung his head around and bared his teeth at Nightpaw.

"What Nightpaw was saying is, maybe we should know your name in case we have questions." Frostpaw interrupted quickly.

The tom glared at Frostpaw, then saw reason with her.

"My name is Rock." He grumbled. "Now go hunt for your new leader and deputy."

The five cats walked out into the forest to hunt. Frostpaw and Skypaw went together and Amberpaw went with Emberstream, while Nightpaw was all alone.

"That's fine I'll just hunt alone in an unknown territory." Nightpaw muttered sarcastically and sadly. Nightpaw walked away with her tail drooping.

Frostpaw looked back and saw Nightpaw, she was trying to decide whether her and Skypaw should join her. Frostpaw shook her head and kept walking with Skypaw. Skypaw suddenly stopped and tasted the air. Frostpaw also tasted the air.

_Rabbit!_

Frostpaw dropped into a hunters crouch and slowly crept forward as Skypaw crept to the other side of the rabbit. The rabbits head perked up and he looked around. The rabbit saw Frostpaw, her white pelt stuck out more than anything else. The rabbit darted towards Skypaw and he jumped on it and snapped his neck. The rabbit lay limp under Skypaws paws. Frostpaw walked over to Skypaw.

"That was great!"

"If you want, you can bring it back and take claim for it."

"I can't, they might not know what I can do."

"I thought it only worked on living animals."

"It works on everything but water. I freeze plants and stuff, but give animals frostbite."

"Okay. Then I'll bring the rabbit back, let's go."

They dragged the rabbit back to camp and brought it to Nettle. Nettle looked at the cats, then down at the rabbit.

"Who hunted this?" Nettle asked.

Skypaw stepped forward, quickly.

"Frostpaw did."

Nettle looked at Frostpaw, then at Skypaw. "I'm not a fool. _You_ hunted it!" He growled while glaring at Skypaw. Nettle looked at Leaf and then meowed loudly. "Someone has tried to make a fool out of me! He must be punished! Leaf will make him pay for what he has done!"

Leaf pushed Skypaw towards the center of the camp. When Skypaw tried to resist, she nipped his tail. Once they were in the center of camp, Nettle made another announcement.

"He will have the punishment that has been practiced by us for moons!"

Leaf darted under him and tripped him. Then she nipped his belly and sliced his side. When she was about to slice his belly when Frostpaw ran over and shoved her to the ground. Leaf got up and glared at Frostpaw. She growled,

"Get out of the way or I'll give you a scar of your own!"

"Fine! I'd like to see you try!" Frostpaw growled back.

Leaf ran towards her, but Frostpaw jumped over her and turned around to bite her tail. Leaf yelped with surprise, but turned around and zigzagged towards her, ramming into Frostpaws side. Frostpaw became out of breath, she looked over and saw Emberstream signaling with his tail, what she should do. She rolled to her back, exposing her belly to make Leaf think she won, when Leaf came close, she rolled the rest of the way and pounced on her back. Frostpaw dug her claws deep in, so the only way Leaf could get out of the grip was to rip out of it and lose a lot of flesh. Leaf wailed,

"I give up! You win, Kitty!"

"Good!" Frostpaw meowed darkly. She released her grip and ran to Skypaw. She started licking the blood from his wounds. Nightpaw ran over and helped her pick him up.

"What happened?" Nightpaw asked.

"He tried to have me take claim for the prey we hunted _together._ Apparently, when you do that, you get attacked without warning. Leaf was about to slice his belly, so I jumped in and attacked her."

"Frostpaw, you're going to get yourself in serious trouble someday."

They had returned to the prisoners den and layed Skypaw down in his nest. Frostpaw layed down next to him and started cleaning his wounds. Nightpaw walked out of he den to join the others. Frostpaw buried her nose into his fur.

"Skypaw, I don't know what I'd do without you." She murmured.

Skypaw turned his head and looked at her. "You'd be just fine. You are a strong cat."

"I know, but you're a good friend."

"Thank you."

Frostpaw curled into Skypaws side and fell fast asleep.

_Remember, you will save the destiny of the clans. From multiple things._

When Frostpaw woke up the next morning, Skypaw wasn't there, she sat up and looked around. Then, she saw Skypaw sitting outside the den. It wasn't even dawn yet. Frostpaw got up and walked over to Skypaw.

"Hey. Have a good night?" She meowed.

"Eh. I wouldn't say good, but I wouldn't say bad."

"Oh. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'm not sure if we're allowed out of camp." Skypaw pointed out.

"I forgot. Tonight we need to figure out the plan, so let's hope Fallenstar is on guard duty."

"Right."


	16. It Works Out Sort of

Later that night, Frostpaw was sitting in a circle with her friends. While Fallenstar was outside guarding. Frostpaw looked at her friends thinking,

_This will be the last time we are together as friends. Tomorrow we are ally's and the next day, we are enemies._

"Frostpaw?" She heard Emberstream meow.

"What?" Frostpaw jumped.

"Yeah, she was daydreaming." Nightpaw announced.

"What's the plan?" Skypaw asked, ignoring them.

"First we hunt for them. Instead of just hunting, we put death berries in the prey so that their leader dies. Then the original clan surrounds the next strongest group while Amberpaw and Emberstream find Blizzardrain. Then once we get her to safety, we all attack the rest of them. Fallenstar will have to inform the others."

"Sounds like a good plan." Meowed a cat behind her, it wasn't Fallenstar. Frostpaw whipped around and saw Mudclaw staring at her. "How do you plan to do that before everyone else in camp finds out."

"I'll show you how." Frostpaw jumped forward and champ end down hard on his muzzle. Then she bit his throat. Not enough to kill him, just to make him suffer. Mudclaw lay on the floor writhing in pain.

"We have to do the plan now!" Frostpaw ordered.

"Okay."

The cats walked out of the den and ran into the forest. Emberstream and Amberpaw caught two pieces of prey. While Nightpaw collected the death berries. Once they met in the training hollow, Frostpaw sliced the kill bite in the prey a little bigger. She stuffed two death berries in it. She did that with the other piece too. They marched back to camp, dragging the prey behind them. They brought the prey straight to Leaf and Nettle.

"We got up early so you wouldn't have to wait for us to hunt!" Frostpaw announced cheerfully.

"Good, but today we don't eat right away. Blizzardrain does, we need to keep her alive for now."

"Yeah, but you don't want her to eat the fattest pieces of prey, do you?" Frostpaw challenged.

"She's thin enough so she'll need some strength."

_We need to kill them immediately. It's that or Blizzardrain will die._

Frostpaw and clearly only her friends heard Amberpaw meow in her head.

"I know." Frostpaw muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Meowed Nettle.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying that I know it's important for Blizzardrain to eat."

"Good, now go bring that one to her." He pointed to the rabbit.

Skypaw picked up the rabbit and brought it to the medicine den. There was no guard, Blizzardrain was alone inside. They brought the rabbit in and shoved it to the side, where there was a big pile of barely touched prey. They looked over and saw Blizzardrain.

"Blizzardrain! You're so thin, haven't you been eating?" Frostpaw exclaimed.

"They're trying to kill me but make it look like the clan cats faults. They put disease and deathberries in my prey."

"Oh, well don't eat the rabbit. We were trying to kill Nettle and Leaf but-"

Frostpaw got cut off by a loud wail in the clearing.

"Mudclaw and Leaf are dead! Get those prisoners and bring the medicine cat out here with them!" That was Nettle.

"Blizzardrain! We have to get you out of here, and quickly."

"It's too late for that."

"It's never too late to do anything!" Frostpaw declared.

"Um, Frostpaw. What's the plan." Skypaw meowed.

"The same one just we have to get Blizzardrain out of here, _now._ Skypaw you come with me and we can guard Blizzardrain."

"Okay."

"The rest of you, stall them!"

Skypaw helped Blizzardrain get up and they stumbled out of the back entrance to the den. They trekked up a hill and suddenly, Frostpaw felt claws dig into her pelt. She imedeatly rolled and slammed the cat into the ground. Frostpaw heard a yowl ahead of her.

_Skypaw!_

With a quick glimpse,she saw four cats, one attacking Skypaw, Skypaw, Blizzardrain and...

_Emberstream? But, he hates me! Why would he help me?_

Frostpaw sliced the cat that was attacking her. She drug her claws along his side. Frostpaw nipped his tail and sliced his back. He ran off into the woods. Frostpaw saw that Emberstream was now guarding Blizzardrain. Frostpaw flung herself at the cat attacking Skypaw. She sliced his nose and shoved him off Skypaw. Skypaw got up and shook himself off. He ran and sliced the toms side. The tom ran of into the woods. Then there was a wail of shock and pain coming from behind them. Someone had snuck up on Blizzardrain and Emberstream and sliced a deep cut into her side.

"Blizzardrain!" Frostpaw shrieked. She ran over to the injured medicine cat. Frostpaw turned towards Emberstream. "Go get Marigoldpaw and Fallenstar!" Frostpaw ordered. She hurried her face into her soft fur.

Moments later, Emberstream showed up with Fallenstar. Frostpaw looked at them questioningly. "Where's Marigoldpaw?" She whispered

"She's dead." Fallenstar meowed, then he looked over and saw Blizzardrain.

"So is Blizzardrain."

Fallenstar turned on Frostpaw. "How could you! I trusted you and your stupid plan! You got Blizzardrain killed!"

"Fallenstar, I was guarding her. Some cat snuck up on me and killed her. I'm sorry, but you have no right to take it out on Frostpaw." Emberstream meowed.

"You're just sticking up for her because she's your friend!" Fallenstar snapped.

"No! Fallenstar, you are just upset that your sister is dead. Frostpaw was helping me, Emberstream didn't hear the cat coming and the cat was downwind so he didn't know that someone was behind them! If you're going to blame someone, blame the cat running for his life! You should be more focused on the fact that your clan has no medicine cat!"

"Get off my territory, _now!_ I'm the leader here, so you can't tell me how to run my clan!"

"Fallenstar, shouldn't you be friends with cats in other clans. Your clan is in desperate need for a medicine cat. I'm going to leave as you wish, but only to see if my clan is okay." Skypaw padded off with Emberstream close behind him.

"Fallenstar, how could you blame me?"

"Mudclaw wouldn't have turned on us if it weren't for you." He growled coldly.

Frostpaw could feel her eyes getting watery. Frostpaw turned around and ran blindly through the forest. She soon came to a fill stop when she got to the edge of the Thunderpath.

_It is your destiny... You must go back..._

"Who said that? What is my destiny, hatred everywhere I go? That's not what I want!" Frostpaw yowled.

_Sometimes what you want, isn't what you get... You must find the right path to take. Death of the clans or hatred? Death of the clans means you lose the ones you love, hatred means nobody loves you back._

"No matter what, I lose the ones I love!" Frostpaw yowled one last time and layed down. Frostpaw sniffed the air, and she was suddenly alert. She was on the far edge of Skyclan territory.


	17. Skyclan

"There she is!" Someone snarled.

Frostpaw got up and turned towards them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I ever crossed the border. I thought I was somewhere else."

"Quit making up excuses, rouge." She snarled back.

"Rouge? I'm not a rogue, I'm a-"

"Whatever! I don't care what you are, I just know that you're not a clan cat."

"Yes I am. I'm a Thunderclan cat, haven't you seen me at gatherings?"

"Then what's your name?"

"Frostpaw."

"You don't look like Frostpaw. Last I knew she was pure white, not brown with mud."

"That's because Thunderclan was attacked by rouges! Hasn't Skypaw told your leader yet?"

"No. What does Skypaw have to do with it?"

"Nightpaw of Shadowclan, Emberstream of Riverclan, Amberpaw of Windclan, Skypaw and I were held captive in Thunderclan camp because it got taken over by rouges. We had to fight them off, and Skypaw helped."

"Then if you're a clan cat, why'd you walk to the other side of our territory."

"Leafshine, let her go. You don't know what she's been through. She was being blamed for something she didn't do. Fallenstar is turning crazy." Frostpaw heard Skypaw meow.

"Fine! But, get her off of our territory before I do."

"Yes old faithful leader." Skypaw mocked.

Leafshine growled and walked away. Skypaw walked closer to Frostpaw.

"Did you really not realize that you crossed the border?"

"I was mad at Fallenstar."

"Is Thunderclan still in need of a medicine cat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ambersight, you can come out now. Don't worry, Frostpaw won't hurt you!"

An old gray tabby she walked out of the bushes. She had pale blue eyes.

"She's blind!" Frostpaw gasped.

"Yes but she used to be a medicine cat, until she retired. If you want to bring her to Thunderclan, to train someone, I will come with just in case Fallenstar spazzes out again."

Frostpaw purred with amusement. "Okay, we can take her to Thunderclan. It's worth a shot, especially since we all have wounds."

Frostpaw and Skypaw began guiding Ambersight to Thunderclan territory. Once they were there, they led them to the camp and waited at the entrance listening for a while.

"We need a medicine cat, before we all die of infection!"

"Where's Frostpaw?"

"My kit died and we haven't mourned her yet!"

"Fallenstar, what are we all going to do?"

Frostpaw could hear Fallenstar muttering,

"Blizzardrain, what am I going to do."

Frostpaw turned towards Skypaw and Ambersight.

"We better go in there now, before they rip off his pelt."

"Let's go, then."

Frostpaw was the first to walk into camp, then Ambersight, and Skypaw was last. Frostpaw walked in front of Fallenstar.

"Don't blame Fallenstar for any of this, he is only one cat. Skyclan has offered us a cat to train someone who is willing to be a medicine cat, Ambersight is Skyclan's retired medicine cat."

"She's blind, how can she help." Someone muttered.

"I may be blind and old but I can get descriptions perfect. I know for a fact that Frostpaw is pure white with a gray tail tip, a gray paw and gray ears, usually. Right now her pelt is full of dry blood and mud. She can also give other animals frostbite, but can freeze everything else, except water. Although when she bites herself, she turns blue." Ambersight meowed.

"You probably heard that at a gathering."

"How? I don't go to gatherings."

"Okay, then you heard it from someone in your clan."

"I only listen to the medicine cat, and she doesn't talk about gatherings."

"Then you're qualified." Fallenstar meowed. "Who wants to be Thunderclan's next medicine cat?"

"I want to." meowed Echomoon.

"Echomoon, you're such a good warrior."

_Does Fallenstar want to be mates with her now? He does look pretty glum now that she offered to be a medicine cat._

"Yes, I know that. It's just that I don't want to fight anymore, unless I really have to."

"Okay then. Echomoon will be our new medicine cat! Apprenticed by Ambersight, although she is from another clan, you must treat her with respect."

"Echomoon, bring me to the medicine den."

The two cats padded off to the other side of the camp. Skypaw turned towards Frostpaw.

"I better get back to my camp, I still need to explain where Ambersight went to."

"Wait, you didn't ask your leader first? This could get Thunderclan in big trouble!"

"Don't worry, I will explain that it was my idea and that I brought her here."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Don't worry. If there's an attack being planed, I will do whatever it takes to stop it."

"Okay, I'm trusting you."

Skypaw turned and padded away. Frostpaw stand after him, worry clouding her eyes.

_I should warn Fallenstar._

Frostpaw turned towards her leader, but as soon as he saw her looking at him, he turned away.

_Nevermind. He won't believe me, he still hates me._

Frostpaw padded into the forest. She was looking at her paws when a cat ran straight into her.

"Guess what!"

_Oh it's just Nightpaw._

Frostpaw let her fur lie flat.

"Nightpaw you scared me!"

"I got my warrior name! It's Night_fire _now!" She meowed excitedly, ignoring Frostpaw yelling at her.

"Congratulations." She muttered glumly.

"Why the sad face?"

"Fallenstar _still _hates me. He won't even make eye contact with me."

"Maybe he didn't realize it was you."

"Really? _That's your argument."_

_"_I'm at least trying to help you! Do you see Emberstream or Amberpaw over here? Did _you _offer to hunt with me when we escaped that prison? No, you decided to let me be!"

Nightfire stormed away, back to the Shadowclan border. Frostpaw walked towards the Skyclan border.

_Skypaw will know what to say._

She trekked through the woods and to the meadow that they always meet at. Then she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. Frostpaw turned around and saw Echomoon pop out of the bushes.

"Hi Frostaw!"

"Hi."

"Fallenstar wants to make you a warrior now."

Frostpaws ears perked up.

_He might not hate me after all! Nightfire was right!_

"So, he really doesn't hate me?"

"Well..." She shuffled her paws.

"What?"

"Ambersight was talking to him. Then, pretty much made him make you a warrior."

"So he does hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset about his sister, give him some time."

"I've only been giving him some time since the battle!"

"Okay, I will talk to him. If you want your warrior name, come back to camp soon."

Echomoon walked back into the forest. Then, she disappeared into the trees. Frostpaw followed her scent trail. Frostpaw padded slowly through the forest, then suddenly she was in camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet beneath the high rock!" Fallenstar yowled.

The clan gathered beneath the high rock glancing at each other curiously. Frostpaw bounded over.

"It is time that we make a new warrior! Frostpaw please step forward."

Frostpaw walked to the front of the group of cats.

"Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, you will now be known as Frostbite."

"Frostbite! Frostbite!"

"More like, Catkiller." Muttered someone.

Frostbite whipped around, glaring at the crowd.

"None of those times was it my fault! I tried to save them!" Frostbite's eyes were blazing with rage. The cats backed away quickly. Frostbite ran out of camp and into the forest. She looked around wildly. Frostbite turned in the direction of the Skyclan border, but instead of going to the meadow to meet Skypaw, she jumped in a tree near it. She scrambled up the tree and then layed down on a branch.

Frostbite woke with a start.

_I fell asleep up here? How long was I asleep?_

Frostbite heard cats nearby, she stayed as still as possible.

"She went this way! We can kill her and make it seem like something else did. Just like I did to Skykit, except I abandoned him." She heard Goldenpetal meow.

Frostbite slowly climbed higher in the tree. Frostbite stopped on a branch when she was as high as she could go.

_Okay, I should be safe._

Then one of the cats looked up.

_Yes! They didn't see me!_

"Wait, what's that?"

_Thought too soon! _

All three cats looked up, directly at her.

"It's Frostbite!"

Goldenpetal jumped into the tree and started to climb up. Frostbite jumped down to some lower branches. She bent down and bit the tree. Slowly it started to get icy with a frost covering. Goldenpetal looked at the branch she was standing on and yowled with surprise. Then, under her weight, the branch snapped.

Frostbite doesn't know how hers didn't, she was higher up on thinner branches. She jumped down branch by branch. Nobody knew about her freezing things before now. She leaned forward quickly and bit the ground. The cats stared wide eyed at the ground beneath them, watching it freeze over. The cats yowled and ran through the woods, back to camp. Frostbite walked over to where Goldenpetal laid injured. She leaned close, her muzzle by her ear.

"Why did you abandon Skypaw? What did he ever do to you?"

"I don't have to tell you!"

Then a meow sounded from behind.

"Frostbite! What in Starclan's name are you doing?"

"Asking Goldenpetal a question."

"After you injured her? You were trained better than that!"

Frostbite turned around.

"She was going to _kill _me! No, I wasn't trained better! You want to know why? Because you only had me watch other apprentices! You never trusted me with anyone!" Frostbite turned around, jumping over Goldenpetal, and running through the woods.


	18. Fallenstar

**This chapter will be in Fallenstars point of view. It will start off at the end of the last chapter. I am doing this, not only because I have an idea for if it were originally in Fallenstars point of view.**

Rainleaf and Mosspelt came rushing into camp. There was a fear scent in the air.

_Something's not right._

Fallenstar went out into the forest and followed their scent back through the woods. When he got towards the end of the trail, the ground was frozen and Goldenpetal was injured. Frostbite was next to her.

"Frostbite! What in Starclan's name are you doing?"

"Asking Goldenpetal a question."

"After you injured her? You were trained better than that!"

Frostbite turned around.

"She was going to kill me! No, I wasn't trained better! You want to know why? Because you only had me watch other apprentices! You never trusted me with anyone!" Frostbite turned around, jumping over Goldenpetal, and running through the woods.

Fallenstar looked up at the sky and meowed softly,

"Blizzardrain, what am I going to do? I can't get anything right with her."

Her soft voice whispered through the wind.

_Let her be. You must trust her, or decisions in her future might kill you._

"What?"

There was no answer.

"Don't leave yet! I need you, Blizzardrain!"

Fallenstar shook his head and walked over to Goldenpetal.

"I'll go get Echomoon and Ambersight."

Fallenstar ran back to camp and told the medicine cats where she was. Then he ran to the river. He sat down and gazed into the distance. His head was full. All of thoughts of Frostbite and Blizzardrain.

"I shouldn't have given he such a cruel name. I also, shouldn't have accused her.

Then, there was a rustling in the bushes. Fallenstar turned around and saw two cat ears. He couldn't tell what color because of all the shade.

**CLIFFHANGER! The next chapter will be back in Frostbites point of view. Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to let readers know that Fallenstar isn't being mean because he hates Frostbite. It's actually a completely different reason.**


	19. The kit

Frostbite decided that Skypaw wasn't going to show today. So, she started to walk towards the river. She didn't know why, it's not like Emberstrem or Amberpaw would help her. Nightpaw, no, Nightfire was still mad at her. Then, Frostbite heard Fallenstar. She froze, and then slowly walked into a bush.

"I shouldn't have given her such a cruel name. I also, shouldn't have accused her."

_He feels bad? But he hates me... Maybe I was wrong, Nightfire was right._

Frostbite moved forward so she could hear better, but she tripped. Fallenstar heard her, he turned around and squinted his eyes in her direction.

"Who's there?" He growled.

Frostbite walked out of the bush and looked him in the eye.

"You really feel bad about it?" She questioned. "I like the name. I just don't like the way you've been treating me.

"I'm sorry, Frostbite. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Frostbite sighed.

"You wouldn't hesitate to save my life, would you?"

"No, why?"

"Just from dreams I've been having."

"Dreams about what?"

"I'm in a whirlpool, drowning, while you just watch. Sometimes, you try but something pulls you back."

Frostbite thinks back to the dreams she had as an apprentice, the warnings she heard.

"I've been having the same dreams. Something is going to happen, something I need to stop." She whispered so quietly, she could barely hear herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, but you should ask Bliz- Echomoon. Sorry."

"It's okay," Fallenstar glanced away, "Blizzardrain still visits me sometimes."

"Good. You remember when Riverclan took over sunning rocks when I was an apprentice, right? You know how I was supposed to injure their best warrior, I'm glad I didn't."

"Why?"

"I only decided that I didn't want to, because I got these scary warnings, saying that if I followed through, I would die."

"So you didn't."

"Exactly. Let's go back to camp."

"Goldenpetal and the others, might have spread rumors already..."

"Then I will annoy them and go along with it, or it might scare them."

They walked back to camp and through the tunnel entrance. The cats in camp gasped and started whispering amongst one another.

"She actually came back." Blueflame meowed.

"Goldenpetal said that she threatened to kill Fallenstar." Snowblaze responded.

"You're all overreacting. She wouldn't kill her father." Echomoon spoke up.

"Shut up, you're just a medicine cat!" Mousepelt hissed.

"A medicine cat is important to the clan. Be careful what you say, especially when it's around or to a cat that _heals _you and your clan." Ambersight meowed.

Mousepelt stomped away with Blueflame. Snowblaze walked up to Ambersight and Echomoon.

"Ambersight, thank you for training our clan mate to heal. Echomoon thank you for switching."

She turned and ran to catch up with her friends. Frostbite looked at Fallenstar, to see if he were as shocked as she was, about what they heard. Frostbite walked further into camp, then she heard a shriek of excitement and a wail of agony.

"Leafwhisper's kits are coming!" Echomoon meowed.

Echomoon ran back into the nursery, to help Leafwhisper. Moments later, she popped her head out and called,

"Get Ambersight!"

Frostbite ran to the medicine den, only to find that Ambersight wasn't there. She ran back out and Fallenstar looked at her questioningly.

"She's not in there!"

"She never leaves camp, though."

"I'll check the forest anyway."

"Okay, I'll see if there's anything I can do to help Echomoon."

Frostbite ran into the forest and started to call out Ambersights name. She caught a trace of her scent and followed it. She found a meadow at the edge of the territory, Ambersight was laying dead, in the center of it. Then Goldenpetal limped out of a bush, without a single scratch on her. Frostbite glared at her.

"You did this!"

"No, I didn't. We were on a walk and we got attacked."

"There's not a single scratch on you! Did it ever occur to you that we have a new medicine cat and a queen expecting kits! Leafwhisper is kitting and Echomoon needed Ambersights help!"

Frostbite ran up to Ambersight and buried her nose into her fur.

_What will we do now? She's a Skyclan cat. What will I tell Skypaw?_

Frostbite got up and ran back to camp as fast as she could.

_How will I explain. They hate me as it is, they'll think that I killed her. I have to get Fallenstar alone._

She burst through the camp entrance. She looked around and spotted Fallenstar outside the nursery. She ran up to him and started prodding her paws on the ground, nervously, she whispered,

"Ambersight is dead. I found her in a meadow. Goldenpetal claims that they were attacked, but there's not a scratch on her."

"I'll tell Echomoon." He slipped away into the den.

Frostbite looked up at the sky and whispered softly.

"Blizzardrain, Ambersight, help us. Please."

Then she caught a whiff of Blizzardrains scent. She whispered through the wind,

_I'm always here for my clan._

Fallenstar walked out of the den and looked at Frostbite.

"Did you hear that?"

All Frostbite could do, was nod her head. A few moments later, there was a loud wail sounding from the medicine den. Echomoon poked her head out and signaled for Fallenstar and Frostbite to come in. They stepped into the den and saw a tiny kit suckling his mother. Then the queen wailed again. Echomoon handed the kit to Fallenstar.

"Lick!"

Echomoon gave the queen some herbs, knowing that it was the last kit.

_Frostbite beware! This kit is bad luck! For you._

Frostbite shook her head, it's just a tiny kit.

"Get that monster away from my kits!" Leafwhisper's hiss interrupted her thoughts.

"What? Frostbite's not a monster." Fallenstar and Echomoon meowed.

"I don't want her near my kits."

"But, she won't hurt them."

"It's fine. I will leave, she is the mother, so she can decide."

Frostbite padded out of the den and went to join Blazeleap and Mosspelt on the fat side of the clearing. But, as soon as they saw her, they got up and walked away. Frostbite sat down and licked her paws. Then, she got bored, so she stood up and walked to the camp entrance. She slipped out and started walking around the forest. She headed towards sunning rocks, she couldn't go on them because Thunderclan hasn't taken them back. Frostbite was almost there, when she saw a Riverclan patrol on Thunderclan territory.

"Why do we need this land? It's not good for prey, it's good for _brambles._" An apprentice whined.

"Thunderclan knows how to hunt in brambles. We take this, less prey for them and they will be forced out. Blossomstar will kill us if we don't."

Frostbite was stunned. She was debating between running back to camp or staying. Then, a Thunderclan patrol ran up to the Riverclan patrol.

"What do you think you're doing? This isn't your land!" Blazeleap snarled.

"Their won't be anyone to tell."

"What?"

The young warrior, fast as a snake, sliced his throat. Blazeleap dropped to the ground. He was still breathing slightly, but when the warrior finished off the other two, Blazeleap was the only one breathing.

"Let's finish up, before another patrol comes."

Frostbite turned and fled towards camp. She bolted through the entrance and ran up to Fallenstar.

"Riverclan is taking land and a patrol tried to stop them, but they killed them. Blazeleap was still alive when I left, but he was barely breathing."

"Dovesong, Frostbite, Rainleaf and Snowblaze, let's go! Frostbite, explain along the way."

The cats trekked into the forest. Frostbite led the way to where she saw the Riverclan cats. Blazeleap came into Frostbites view. Frostbite sped up, so did the patrol.

_Careful! Slow down, they are hiding._

By the time it kicked into her head, the patrol was ambushed. A Riverclan tom pounced on her back and gripped his claws in. Frostbite imedeatly rolled as fast as she could. The tom let go and got to his paws right away.

"I'm sorry Frostbite."

Frostbite looked up and saw Emberstream starinat her.

"Emberstream! Why am I surprised? Every time Thunderclan is against Riverclan, I find myself almost dead, because of you. But I can't kill you or make you pay!"

Frostbite growled and sliced his ear.

"Why not? Are you _scared?_" He taunted.

"No, Starclan won't let me. You are apparently important."

She lunged at him and sliced his other ear. Suddenly there was a screech in the clearing. Riverclans battle cry. More cats were coming, not to help Thunderclan. Frostbite took the chance to slip away while Emberstream was distracted. She ran to Blazeleap, who was still alive, but barely, and helped him up. She half dragged half guided him back to camp. When she got there, she meowed loudly.

"Riverclan is taking Thunderclan territory and Thunderclan is losing. I need two cats to come with me, while two sneak to Skyclan and ask for their help. They are the farthest from the battle, it's near Sunning Rocks. Blueflame and Mosspelt come with me, I don't care who goes to get Skyclan, just do it! If Skyclan doesn't budge go to Windclan, if that doesn't work, go to Shadowclan."

_Starclan help us._

Frostbite led her second patrol back to the battle. The cats jumped into battle right away. Frostbite searched for Fallenstar. She sw him on the far side of the clearing. It would be a pain to get there. Frostbite backed into the bushes, then snuck her way around. She was in the bush that is now behind Fallenstar. The cat he was battling had run off into the forest. Frostbite scratched Fallenstars tail. Fallenstar turned around and snarled, he ran into the bushes and stopped as soon as he saw Frostbite.

"I brought two more cats to the battle and sent some to get Skyclan, when the rest of Riverclan came, I slipped away."

"Good job. I hope they get here quick enough."

Frostbite and Fallenstar waited in the bushes, for a cat to come near. Then someone meowed in Frostbites ear.

"What's the plan?"

"Skypaw!"

"Sky_cloud._"

"You came! We need to get Riverclan out of their comfort zone."

"Why wouldn't I come? Okay wait here while I report to Treestar."

Skycloud ran into the forest and came back with a huge Skyclan patrol. Treestar let out a fierce battle cry. They bolted into the clearing and attacked any Riverclan cat in their paths. Frostbite leaned towards Skycloud.

"Warn your clan, when you can. They already killed two Thunderclan cats that I know of. Blazeleap is barely alive and back at camp. Do your best to keep Fallenstar and yourself alive."

Frostbite ran into the clearing of battling cats. She jumped on the nearest Riverclan cats back. She sunk her claws deep into his flesh. The only way he could get out of this grip is to yank out, he would lose a lot of skin and fur, and would be in a lot of pain. The tom rolled and crushed her, but she wouldn't loosen her grip. The cat tossed and turned, until eventually some of the flesh on his back, ripped off. The cat yowled in pain and ran back to Riverclan territory. Frostbite looked around and saw what looked like a young apprentice, hiding at the edge of the battle field. Frostbite ran up to the apprentice. The young tom cliched when she came near him.

"Shouldn't you be helping your clan?"

"Blossomstar is crazy, I'm only four moons old!"

Frostbite looked around, and then back at the kit.

"Follow me! I won't hurt you."

"I can't get up. My paws and legs are hurt."

Frostbite looked at him and then meowed.

"I'm going to push you into a bush, so that I can get someone to help you."

"Okay."

Frostbite nudged the kit into the bush. He helped, by squirming towards it. She ran into the battle, looking for Skycloud. She saw Skycloud pop out of a bush, attack a cat, and quickly hide again. She ran into the bushes and snuck towards Skycloud. Once she was by him, she nudged his shoulder. He looked over, startled but calmed down when he saw her.

"Riverclan has brought a kit to the battle. He's injured, but I can't carry him. He can't stand."

"Okay, bring me to him."

Frostbite led the way to the bush that she nudged the young kit into. The kit was whimpering. As soon as he saw Frostbite, he stopped whimpering.

"I thought you wouldn't come back." He mewled.

"I had to find Skycloud. He is of Skyclan and he will bring you to safety. I will walk with you two."

"Okay."

Skycloud picked up the young tom and snuck around the clearing. They ran through the forest, to find the meadow that they meet at. Frostbite looked down at the brown tabby kit.

Frostbite nudged the kit away, "Whats your name?"

"R-Ripplekit."

"Okay, Ripplekit. Are you in pain?"

"No, not anymore I kind of got used to it, but I am hungry. Our leader wouldn't waste prey on kits..."

"What!? I'll catch you some prey right away," Frostbite looked up to Skycloud, "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Frostbite ran of a little bit away when she felt like she was being watched,

"Who's there?"

Getting no answer she padded on when suddenly she felt weight on her back.

"Not getting away that easily, kitty."

"Did you just-"

"Yes, I did."

Frostbite immediately rolled, trying to get her attacker off. The grip didn't loosen. She ripped out of the grip, her fur was now turning red and bloody. She screeched, not in pain, but to alert Skycloud.

"Didn't think that you'd do that."

"Why? Do you think I can't handle the pain?" She growled back.

She whipped around and snarled at him. Emberstream had found her again.

"Surprised?"

"Why are you the only one trying to kill me? Blossomstar is the one that wants me dead! Is she too scared?"

Emberstream whispered, "Blossomstar is watching." Then he let out a loud snarl.

Frostbite leaned close to his ear and snarled, "Where?!"

"I don't know."

The two cats kept battling, then a sudden screech of fury sounded in the ferns nearby. Blossomstar came bounding out, bloody and scratched. Following her, came Amberpaw, Nightfire and Skycloud. Emberstream and Frostbite stopped fighting and helped chase Blossomstar to the other battle. They chased her through the forest until they raced into a clearing, full of screeching cats.

Amberpaw jumped onto a tree branch and let out a big yowl. Everyone in the clearing stopped and looked up at her.

"Blossomstar is unworthy to be leader! She forced her clan to kill. She was after Thunderclan for no reason. Fear has brought her the dark side! She must be punished."

"Yeah!" Shouted most cats in the clearing, including Riverclan cats.

The cats gained upon her and started chasing her out of the forest. Soon Skycloud and Frostbite were the only ones left.

"Where's Ripplekit?" Frostbite asked.

"I brought him back to Riverclan camp. I went to Shadowclan, hoping to find Nightfire, then we stopped at Riverclan camp and brought the kit to one of the queens. Then we ran to Shadowclan and got Amberpaw. She heard you and Emberstream say that Blossomstar was watching, so we searched the bushes. Her tail was sticking out!"

Frostbite let out a purr of amusement. "As long as everyone is okay."

"I wouldn't consider you being okay. Your pelt is bloody, you have a ton of skin that got torn off of your back and your ears were torn."

"Well you don't look so good yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"No, all that's left on you are a bunch of scars. Cheater!"

"Ha! I win! You have no proof of me cheating."

"I can make it so that I win!"

"Like you could."

"You're right, I couldn't."

Frostbites eyes sparkled with laughter. The two cats started walking farther into the clearing. Injured and dead cats lay everywhere. Then Frostbite let out a screech of fury. She ran up to a bloody cat, across the clearing.

"Fallenstar! Are you okay? I'm going to get Echomoon."

"Frostbite I just lost a life, I'm fine."

"No you're not! You are injured and bloody and, and, and..."

Just then, Frostbite fell over. She could hear Skycloud and Fallenstar. Fallenstar had gotten up and came over by her.

"I'll go get Echomoon, you stay by her." Fallenstar meowed, and then ran off.

"Frostbite, can you hear me? Blink once for yes!"

She blinked once, but then closed her eyes again.


	20. The Dark Forest

_"You won't see us coming!"_

_"When you hear us, it'll be too late. You'll all be dying!"_

_"Remember me? The one you killed, what about everyone else you killed. We are all against you!"_

_"No!" Frostbite cried._

_She ran blindly through the unknown woods. It was dark here, but not too dark. Then, she fell into a river, she started panicking, she didn't know why, she knew how to swim. She remembered the dreams and warnings she would get._

**_That's why. I shouldn't be afraid, but I am. I will now die in a river, in the middle of these unknown woods._**

_Then, someone grabs her scruff. An evil purr rumbles in his throat. _

_"Did you think you could get away that quickly, kitty." It was Emberstream._

_"Why does everyone call me that?" She screeched._

_She flipped around, making it so that the skin on her scruff, tears away. She swerved around to face him. She sees Emberstream._

_"Blossomstar's gone, you don't have to do this anymore."_

_"Oh, but I do. This promise wasn't only to my leader."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I promised Mudclaw. It's that or he would have killed Amberpaw."_

_"Mudclaw is dead now! You really do hate me, don't you?"_

_"You really don't get it, do you?"_

_"Get what?"_

_"Wake up!"_

_Frostbite woke up and found herself in a clearing, alone. No cat bodies, no Skycloud, no Fallenstar, no angry cat mobs, and nobody trying to kill her. She recognized this place, she was here, only once before. When Leafwhisper was kitting, she had to find Ambersight. She found her, dead._

_Wait, nobody moved her body. Am I still dreaming?_

_Then the evil, harsh meow sounded behind her._

_"That's not waking up. Frostbite, you aren't safe here. You will die here, if you don't leave."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can't tell."_

_"Why am I at the place Ambersight died?"_

_"To show you."_

_"Show me what?"_

_"What will become of the clans." Emberstream padded to the edge of the clearing._

_Frostbite tentatively followed him. Battling cats everywhere. From all the clans, dead bodies lay and injured cats limped to the edge, and through the bushes sat medicine cats waiting with bundles of herbs. Frostbite looked at Emberstream, horrified._

_"What led to this?"_

_"The Place of No Stars."_

_Then he vanished, so did the battling cats. She was left alone, in that spooky clearing._

_Then, a sharp pain pierced in her back. She woke up for real this time,_


End file.
